Another Snow Queen
by Cosette 24601
Summary: After being banished from the Southern Isles, Hans looks for a new place to live. Stories of the White Witch in Narnia remind him of Elsa's powers, and he chooses to travel there in hopes to prove that Elsa's magic comes from evil sources. Story will eventually have multiple characters from each story.
1. The Next Step

**_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either Frozen or Narnia. _**

**_Please review! I'm not too sure about this story, so it would be nice to know if I should continue or not. _**

**_~~~Han's Point of View~~~_**

_Banished?!_ I read the paper over and over and over again. Banished… banished…banished…banished. I shook my head in disbelief. My own father had banished me. Granted, he had never paid much attention to me before, but to banish me…

I only have one day to figure out where I want to move on to next. My father was giving me a ship with a full crew and some money, but his letter said that was all he could do for me and of course he stroked his own ego by making it sound like he was giving me a great gift.

I pulled a map out to try to figure out where to go. Arendelle was obviously not a possibility. Weasel town – or whatever it was – was out because of my accusing the Duke of treason. Corona? I frowned. No, that girl – what was her name? Ripenzel? – was too similar to Anna. Maybe I didn't love Anna, but there was still something about her that I started to realize I was missing. No one had ever been so… genuine… so … so free with her emotions. That Corona girl was apparently just as hyper and excitable and naïve as Anna. So no, not Corona.

I frowned and peered over the map again. What was this arrow at the edge of the map?

"James," I called to one of the servants. "What's this arrow pointing to? Are there more countries there?"

"Yes, your high- ohh umm, not sure how to refer to you anymore," he stammered.

"Never mind that, just answer the question!" I said. I was starting to get irritated. I'm not sure which was worse, the servants and such who disrespected me because of what happened or those who had no clue how to act. It's not that hard. My father didn't take away my title! Well, at least not yet. Although that may have just been an oversight.

"Yes, your highness," James said, probably out of habit. "We point there because we know there are lands there, but we do not know enough to map it out. There are tales of strange lands there. A few islands are apparently normal and similar to here, as well as some of the countries, but there is one that we avoid at all costs. One with animals that talk! And the strangest creatures. Horses with the bodies of men! Goats with the faces of men! Or something like that. Different stories say different things. About a hundred years ago, give or take a few decades, there started being tales of an evil witch who took over as queen and froze everything."

"An evil queen who froze everything?!" I cried out. There's no way Elsa could have been there a hundred years ago… My father attended her christening. There were birth announcements when she was born. But maybe she isn't the only one with this power.

"Yes, that is what they said. And lately, no one has traveled towards that area. Not that many ever did. No one wishes to be around such strange creatures. But since the evil witch showed up, she has caused the water around traveling ships which are trading with her enemies to get stuck in ice, which had led to no one traveling there."

"I will travel there," I decided confidently. If this witch really is evil, maybe I could somehow twist that into evidence to show my father that Elsa's magic comes from an evil source and I was right to order her execution. After all, that witch even tried to freeze her sister's heart! And yet she's accepted while I'm being banished. Or maybe I can work my way into the witch's good graces. After all, she probably won't know I've been banished, and technically I still have my title. Not that my title counted for much here. I rolled up the map and went to the shipyard to announce my decision to the captain of the ship my father was providing for me. He looked petrified at my words.

"Tra-travel to N-Na," he stammered.

"Oh yes, I never did catch the name of the country," I commented.

"Ahem, Narnia. But your highness, it is far too dangerous to travel there," he protested.

"Are you not a man? We should chase danger and seek it out, not scamper away from it with our tails between our legs like a common dog!"

"Yes, yes your highness. We will be ready to leave by tomorrow morning. I still highly recommend you choose somewhere else."

"I have made my decision," I said firmly. I spun around, not wanting to bother with debating the captain when in the end he would do as I said.

* * *

><p>As we neared Narnia, the water around the boat turned to ice. The air was nipping cold no matter how many coats I had on. <em>Is this adventure really worth it?<em> Then I remembered the shame and disgrace I had faced thanks to Elsa and my resolve to go through with this trip strengthened again. Suddenly I heard a roar. I ran to the prow of the ship and saw a lion.

_A lion?_ And he was standing on the water. Sure there were starting to be several chunks of ice, but there was still no way a lion could be standing on the water.

_Hans, come to me_. I hear a voice in my head. I look at the lion. It had been him who talked. I don't know how I knew it, but it was.

_Take courage. Do not be afraid. _

"You want me to walk on the water?" I said out loud. Some of the sailors gave me odd looks, but most stayed entranced by the lion and kept staring at him.

_COME! _The lion roared in my head. I knew I had to go. It might be the death of me, but suddenly I realized I didn't care. I climbed over the side of the boat and stepped onto the water. I was amazed when I found that I too could walk on the water. I started walking towards him, but then when a gust of wind blew through I became afraid again and began to sink.

"Lord, save me!" I cried out to the lion.

"You of little faith," the lion said "Why do you doubt?"

Then I found that I could again walk on the water.

"What do you wish to do with me?"

"You are on the pathway of revenge. If you follow that path, you will find what you are searching for, but it will not bring you satisfaction. I come to offer you another path, the pathway of redemption. The White Witch who you seek uses the same magic as Queen Elsa, but let the magic consume her and turn her evil, whereas Elsa controls her magic with the strength her sister lends her. It has been prophesied that four children will conquer over the White Witch. Be their faithful servant and you will find the redemption that your heart truly craves. Now return to your boat. The White Witch cannot see your boat, so she will not target you with her ice."

I turned around and began walking back toward my boat in a daze. When I had almost reached the boat, I turned back around and saw that he had disappeared. I then started falling in the water. I swam the few inches toward my boat in the freezing cold water and climbed over the side. Only then did the words that the lion had said to me sink in.

_Faithful servant?! _I'm a prince! I was supposed to be a king! I shouldn't be a faithful servant to a bunch of children!

"Prince Hans?" the captain said. "What do we do now?"

I thought it over. _I couldn't turn back and go somewhere else now that I know that the White Witch's powers are Elsa's and are evil. I just have to convince everyone that Elsa's powers will eventually turn her evil as well. And it's nice of the lion to make it easier for me to sail there, but I don't intend on being a "faithful servant" to anyone, much less stupid little children. But maybe they'll be helpful to me, especially if a prophecy says they will. _

"My orders have not changed. We sail to Narnia."

* * *

><p>Elsa's snow was so much softer than the snow in Narnia. Narnia was more ice than it was snow. We had been travelling for miles on land and not seen any humans. We had seen a few animals, but they all scampered away at the sight of us.<p>

"Your highness, look!" one of my men said. There was a sleigh ahead with the most beautifully terrifying person I had ever seen other than Elsa. I knew in an instant it had to be the White Witch. She was escorted by a short person with a long beard. I walked up to her and gave her a bow.

"Lady, may I have the pleasure of speaking with you? I am a prince who has traveled far."

"And a son of Adam?" the Witch said.

"Pardon? My father, the King of the Southern Isles, is na-"

"Oh, you are from this world. But never mind. Why has a prince of the Southern Isle traveled to my domain?"

"So you are, in fact, the queen of Narnia?" I asked.

"Indeed I am. Come, your highness, sit with me awhile." She smiled and I saw no reason not to sit with her. She wrapped a warm coat around me.

"Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Sandwiches!" I said before thinking. Anna was still in the back of my mind.

"Really? Sandwiches? How about something sweeter? Maybe Turkish Delight?" she procured some sweet looking treats. I reached in and took one.

"Thank you, your majesty," I said.

"And how about something to drink?" she pulled a vial from her coat and a drop fell onto the white snow. I stared wide-eyed as the snow formed into a goblet filled with liquid. Her escort picked up the goblet and handed it to me. It was the most delicious drink I had ever tasted.

"Tell me, your highness, why have you come to my domain?"

"Well, you see, there's a queen in Arendelle who has powers very similar to you, but tragically, she used them to freeze her sister's heart. Her sister, who was my betrothed, somehow magically survived though. I heard about you, and was interested in learning more, since your powers seem so similar."

Naturally, I didn't want to tell her I thought her powers to be from evil sources. She also didn't really need to know that the two of them despised me and our engagement was definitely off.

"Dear me! What a tragedy it would have been if the lady had died."

"Princess."

"My apologies, the princess. But what do you want from me?"

"You see, I desperately love the sweet, naïve princess. She doesn't comprehend the danger she is in. If her sister froze her heart once, what's to stop her from doing it again? And next time, Anna may not be so lucky. Being older and wiser, I hoped that your majesty would have advice on how to either help Queen Elsa control her powers or how to ensure Anna's heart cannot be frozen again."

"Dear prince," the witch said with a smile, "Come and stay with me at my castle. I do not know how to freeze people's hearts unfortunately. But do you really think such a silly little princess is really worth it? I can give you a better offer. You see, I have no heirs of my own. And such a brave prince as yourself seems like the perfect fit for the throne of Narnia. Such a strong, handsome, courageous young man. Will you be my prince?"

She was giving me exactly what I wanted. Sure revenge would have been nice, but all I wanted all along was to rule.

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

><p>I had been in her ice castle for a bit more than two weeks before anything exciting ever happened. She treated me decently, but I barely saw her. I often wandered out to where my ship was docked on the Great River where my men were staying. But one day, I had been wandering about the castle when I saw her walking past furiously with several of her minions. I jumped behind a pillar to eavesdrop.<p>

"That foolish faun! He's supposed to be my agent. How dare he hide that he met a human! Maugrim, we will need you to recreate the Secret Police and the first assignment is to capture Tumnus so I can punish him. If there have been a Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve in Narnia, it won't be long until there are four of them. And there have been rumors of Aslan."

_Aslan, Aslan, why did that name sound so … warm?_ A wave of warmth and happiness had spread over me as I heard his name, even though her voice sounded incredibly cold as she said it. _Wait, hide meeting with a human? How is that a crime?_ I heard a voice, "Follow the light. It will lead you to Tumnus so he can prepare for the Secret Police coming." I looked around wildly but saw no one. I suddenly realized it was the voice of the lion I had met on the water. I had completely forgotten about him and what he asked me to do. I saw was a wisp of light floating out the door.I followed it through her castle and was vaguely surprised to not run into any of the Witch's minions. I ran through the assortment of stone animals and creatures and followed the light through the forests. Again, I ran into no one. The light stopped at a cavelike home and disappeared. I went up to the door and knocked.

"Oh! A human?" he cried out.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, I don't know. Not one that the Witch is looking for anyways. But I came to warn you. The Witch knows about you meeting some human and is forming some Secret Police and it's first target is you," I said quickly. His eyes widened, but he nodded and didn't seemed as surprised as I would have thought.

"Thank you very much! Can I ask one more favor of you?"

I nodded. He ran back inside and grab a handkerchief of all things and a map.

"Take this to the Beavers and tell them it's Lucy Pevensie's. Tell them about the Witch and police and such too. They live here," he said, pointing to a dot on the map.

"Alright."

"Now hurry! If _she_ finds out you were here, she'll be after you too!" I nodded and ran off. While going to the Beaver's, I started questioning my own actions. _So…. So far today I've followed the instructions of a water-walking lion's voice in my head, followed a random floating wisp of light, and am now bringing a handkerchief from a half-man half-goat thing to some beavers. I'm starting to really wish for the normalcy of the Southern Isles. And why the heck am I doing any of this? I mean, I do want to help these people. I get a really evil feeling from the Witch. And it's not like I haven't helped citizens of countries that aren't my own before. I kept the people of Arendelle safe and warm during Elsa's winter. But that wasn't at the possible expense of my own life! Well, I've already risked my life by going to the faun. Might as well keep going with it. _

I got a bit lost at one point because I was looking for a house. Then I mentally smacked my head. _Of course beavers would live in a damn. _I went up and knocked on what I assumed was the door. A beaver came out.

"A Son of Adam?" he gasped.

"I don't think so. Someone named Tumnus asked me to give you this. Apparently it's someone's… uh Lucy… Pivenses?"

"Beaver? Just who are you talking to out there in the cold?" a more feminine not human sounding voice called from inside the damn. _His wife maybe? _

"The missus," he whispered to me. "Tumnus sent him to bring the human girl's handkerchief."

"Well, invite him in! Where are your manners?" she called. The male beaver gestured inside and I followed him in.

"Let me get you a warm meal and drink dear. And some… civilized company." She hurried about, getting a meal and drink prepared.

"No, no thank you. It's quite alright. I don't want to burden you," I protested.

"Nonsense, it's far too cold to leave without at least a warm drink. And it's no burden, dear. No burden at all," she assured.

"So, how is Tumnus anyways?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"The White Witch is creating and sending the Secret Police after him. For hiding a human or something like that."

"Oh, dear! Not poor Tumnus!" Mrs. Beaver gasped, placing a paw to her chest.

"That must be why he sent the handkerchief," Mr. Beaver said sadly. "So that the humans will know we can be trusted. He must want us to help the humans when they return."

"To keep them from the Witch?"

Mr. Beaver nodded. "She's gonna want them to keep the prophecy from coming true."

"Prophecy?"

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done."

"That doesn't really rhyme…."

"You're kinda missing the point!"

"It's been prophesied that two Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver explained while cooking.

"So what is the Witch planning on doing with them?" I asked.

"What do ya think?" Mr. Beaver said gravely. I gulped.

"Fish and chips!" Mrs. Beaver said, suddenly breaking the somber mood.

"Uh, thanks," I said, taking some food. We chatted for awhile. I told them about the Southern Isles, barring of course part about me being banished. I found out that they were part of several animals who were against the White Witch and had been waiting for the four humans to show up so they could act.

"And waiting of course for Aslan," Mrs. Beaver added.

"Aslan? Who exactly is that?" I asked eagerly.

"Hahahahaha, who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed, until Mrs. Beaver shut him up.

"He's the true king of Narnia! The son of the Emperor-beyond-Sea! There's a prophecy: "When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

_That doesn't exactly rhyme either…_

I asked them some more about Aslan and quickly realized he must be the lion I met on the water. I was still trying to decide what to do next when the Beavers asked me where I was living.

"I, uh, well, I have a ship…" I stammered, figuring saying that I was staying with the Witch would not go over well.

"A ship! That's no way to live!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "You'll stay with us! It'll be no burden, I promise. We'd love to have a guest!"

"I, um…." I thought it over. Living with them gave up any chance of being the Witch's heir, but I might have already messed that up with warning Tumnus. But still, I could always claim he was lying… I frowned, trying to decide what to do.


	2. Meeting the Pevensies

** elliot pole: Since _Frozen_ includes magic, I decided to put it in the Narnian world itself rather than here even though the movie referenced stuff from our world, which is why Hans knew about it before getting there and why he can sail to it. Thanks for the info though!  
><strong>

Three days after being in the White Witch's castle, I found where the dungeons were and found Tumnus and a young boy in them.

"You're here?" Tumnus said in confusion. "Do you work for her? But you warned me.."

"I… I don't even know whose side I'm on," I confessed. "I'm Hans, by the way. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"What are the Southern Isles?" the boy asked in a quiet voice.

"Islands far out in the ocean that hasn't had interaction with Narnia for at least a hundred years, probably more, so unsurprising that you haven't heard of it."

"I've barely even heard of Narnia," he said ruefully. I gave him a questioning look and he elaborated, "I got here through a wardrobe from another world. I thought my sister was crazy or pretending when she first said she found a magical land in a wardrobe, but then here I am."

"Well, um, welcome to Narnia then I guess. But how did you run afoul of the Witch so fast?" I inquired. He told me of how she won his trust and convinced him to betray his family. I paled, realizing how similar it was to how she convinced me to come with her. And if she did this to another person she promised the throne of Narnia to, what was to stop her from doing the same to me?

"So how about you?" Tumnus asked. "I never really found out anything about you"

"I, um, er…." I trailed off. "I should go…."

"That you should have already done," a cold voice said. I turned and saw the White Witch approaching. "You wouldn't want me to think you were consorting with to traitors to my rule, now would you?"

I backed up a few steps from her in fright.

"No, stay. And you! My wolves tore their dam apart. Your family was nowhere to be found," she said to Edmund. She tried to get a location out of him, but instead he said something about Aslan. I wondered why she wanted me. Then suddenly she was releasing the faun and ordering one of her various minions to .

"Hans, go with him to ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family," she said coldly. I got the distinct impression that it was not simply a visit for Edmund to have a cheery family reunion.

I helped with her sleigh, too scared to argue otherwise. She didn't take me along with wherever she was headed though. I headed back to castle when I passed by the stables.

"A Son of Adam?!" the horse said sounding shocked. I found it ironic that a Talking Horse would be shocked by my existence, rather than the other way around.

"Nope, from this world. A Son of Adam just left though with that Witch. She's trying to find the rest of his family," I responded. The horse neighed.

"She's probably after others to kill them all! We have to stop her!" he said fiercely.

"Um… 'we'? I'm hoping I'm not part of that we…?" I asked. I don't know how he managed it, being a horse, but he gave me the same look my mother gave me when I asked to do something she didn't approve of. I sighed. I didn't want to help, but I couldn't just let innocent kids die without trying to do something. "Alright, I'll help you out and let's go."

I helped him out and went for a saddle.

"No time for that, plus I dislike having saddles on me. Not particularly fond of people riding me either, but this is an extraordinary circumstance."

I jumped on and he galloped off in the direction the Witch had gone. "My name's Phillip. Yours?"

"Prince Hans. Of the Southern Isles. So how'd you end up with the Witch?"

"Kidnapped. I was a free horse, but then horse trade with the Calormens became profitable and she hunted down Talking Horses to sell. So you also just saved me from a life of slavery," he said.

"Yeah, to ride straight into death or into being stone statues," I pointed out.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Look! I think those are her wolves… Let's follow them," he said, already running that way. It felt strange to have no steering control over the horse I was riding.

We followed the wolves at a distance until we came up to a river. There the wolves encircled the Beavers and three children. They looked the right age for being Edmund's siblings, but the boy especially didn't look like they would be siblings. And where in the world did they get weapons?

"That has to be them!" Phillip neighed.

"Shh! Do you want us to be found out?" I whispered. "Let's try to get closer, but quietly!"

I got off the horse and we got closer to the river. Suddenly, as we got close, we heard the lead wolf snarl, "And neither will the river!"

I had to hand it to the boy, Peter if it was indeed Edmund's brother. He was a genius, jabbing the sword into the ice as the waterfall melted and crashed around them. But it seemed they might need some help. I swam as fast as I could into the water and used my spare dagger to kill off some of the wolves who were already having issues with swimming. When I swam out, I saw Phillip was extending a branch out to the two older siblings so they could get out of the water. But the youngest seemed to be missing. I saw a bit of brown hair farther down the river and swam to it. Sure enough, it was her. I pulled her out of the water.

"Lucy? Lucy?!" I heard frantic voices calling.

"I'm over here! This man pulled me out. Have you seen my coat?" the girl, presumably Lucy called back walking over to them.

"Thank you," Peter said to me, looking me over.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. They're several islands fairly far out at sea from here."

"And I'm Phillip. A native born Narnian."

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Susan."

"I'm Lucy!"

"And we've already met you dearie. It's so delightful to see you again!" Mrs. Beaver said fondly.

"We should get going. The Witch is on the move too. Do you have some safe place to go to?" I asked.

"We're going to see Aslan!" Mrs. Beaver said happily. "At the Stone Table."

On our way there, the children asked me about where I was from. I evaded the question by mentioning that I had seen their brother.

"Edmund! Where is he?" Susan cried out.

"He's still alive?" Peter asked. Susan glared at him.

"Please say he's safe," Lucy pleaded.

"I think he is for now. The Witch doesn't seem to want to kill him yet. She's using him to get directions on how to find you all though, so let us keep moving swiftly."

"Did Edmund really go to her willingly?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"She can be… very deceitful and convincing," I said, trying to explain my own actions as well, seeing as they were likely to come out sooner or later. "Right now though, he most certainly does not want to be with her."

"I hope he survives," Peter half-whispered, suddenly letting his brotherly side show. I felt kinda sad. None of my brothers seemed to care that I was banished. They probably weren't bothering themselves with hoping that I was surviving.

We reached some sort of camp by the time the land turned into spring. There were an assortment of mythical creatures working at the camp. Phillip seemed to see someone he knew and neighed and galloped off. The others whispered amongst themselves, but I ignored them, focusing my attention on making sure none of these strange creatures were planning on attacking us.

We reached the end where a centaur was standing.

"We've come to see Aslan," Peter said dramatically, pulling out his sword and raising it. A few seconds later, all the creatures gathered behind us knelt. Then the lion came out of his tent and we all knelt. I realized then that Aslan was the lion that walked on water. He then greeted each of us by name and I realized he was also the voice who told me to warn Tumnus.

Afterwards, a squirrel sought me out and told me Aslan wished to speak with me. I was struck with fear about what the lion would say to me, especially since I had turned to the Witch so soon after he told me not to do exactly that.


	3. Forgiveness

"How did it go?" Lucy said eagerly after I returned from talking with Aslan. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"He instructed me to… to tell you everything. I can only hope that you will not despise me too much after I tell it." And I did. I told them everything about Arendelle.

"Wow… that is some story," Lucy said with wide eyes.

"I would like very much to visit this Arendelle one day," Susan said. "The ball especially sounded exquisite."

"Then we can meet Anna!" Lucy said happily. She and Anna would probably get along very well. The two of them looked more like they could be sisters than Elsa and Anna did.

"You… you don't hate me for what I did in Arendelle?" I asked hesitantly.

"I suppose everyone makes mistakes," Peter said slowly. Something about how he said it made me believe that he was thinking of his brother. I felt another pang of grief, remembering how my brothers only condemned me for my mistake.

"Thank you, your highnesses" I said, giving them a small bow. They seemed a bit surprised by the action. They weren't yet used to the idea of being royalty. "I'm afraid though, there is more that I have been hiding from you." Peter and Susan didn't seem to be too happy about that, but dear little Lucy just looked excited like I was just telling stories.

"Well, speak," Peter said, a bit regally. I told them about my betrayal to Aslan and how I resided with the Witch. I thought that this would be what would finally turn them against me, but was thankfully proven wrong again.

"We figured as much," Susan said, much to my surprise.

"You… you did?"

"You had seen our brother with the Witch. And since you managed to escape, that meant you were not there as her prisoner, so logically she must think you on her side," Susan said.

"But we already trusted you because you helped fight off the wolves and saved Lucy from drowning," Peter quickly added.

"Thank you for –" I began.

"No, thank you! You were the one who helped and saved us!" Lucy said with a big, charming grin.

"Well, since you seem to have forgiven me for my transgressions, I must inform you, Peter, that Aslan wishes to speak to you alone," I said. Peter looked uneasy.

"Alone? But what do I say to him?" he asked me with a panicked look.

"You'll know what to say when you speak with him. I quickly realized that he might be frightening, but he is good," I assured him. "He will not hurt you." Peter nodded solemnly and walked to where Aslan was standing.

A few dryads came and took the girls away to take them out of the strange outfits they were wearing and into Narnian outfits. I wandered over to the make-shift armory. The swords there were beyond anything I had ever seen in Arendelle or the Southern Isles or any other country I had visited. Dwarf-made, as I later found out. I gave a few practice swings, to get used to its feel.

Then I heard the sound of a horn. I frowned, wondering why the horn was being blown and quickly ran over. The two girls were being attacked by wolves! I ran up in an attempt to help, right alongside a centaur and several other creatures, but Aslan held us back, saying it was Peter's battle. But then we got to follow the other wolf to go track down Edmund.

"Phillip!" I called, as he galloped over. He nodded and I swung myself onto him and we followed the other Narnians.

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip's POV<strong>

I don't particularly like having humans on my back, and since becoming a free Narnian again, it seems that it's all I've been doing! But the future kings and queens come first. If having a human on my back is the price to pay for Narnia having good rulers in the future, then I will gladly work as the dumb horses do.

I was galloping harder than I even knew I could. We _had_ to get to this future king in time before the Witch killed him. We soon got to some camp. I must admit, it was helpful having a human riding on me. All I had to do was run near the enemies and my human would cut them down for me with his sword. We ran up to where the human colt was tied to a tree.

Hans jumped down, yelling, "Phillip! Stop the dwarf!" He proceeded to cut the human loose. I used my hooves to block the dwarf's dagger. We fought as Hans worked on helping the Son of Adam. I managed to knock the dagger out of his hands. Suddenly Hans had an almost wicked looking grin. I neighed, puzzled. He grabbed the dwarf and used the leftover rope to tie him up and pinned his hat to the tree with his dagger. I neighed in appreciation. One of the centaurs, Oreius, who happened to be an old friend of mine picked up the boy in what was a surprisingly gentle for him. Especially since he earlier had been quick to condemn the boy for betraying his family. Hans mounted on me again and had his sword ready to kill some more. Oreius signaled for us to return. I wanted to fight the Witch's forces some more and could tell that Hans did too, but we followed Oreius along with the other Narnians, leaving as swiftly as we came.

* * *

><p><strong>Han's POV<strong>

"Hans, you are the only human here other than the kings and queens. I will be overseeing the kings' training, and it will be helpful to have a human show them some of the moves," Oreius said.

"I would be honored to help with their training," I said, a bit surprised.

"Phillip, I've noticed that you have been allowing this human to ride you," Oreius said. I still wasn't quite used to the idea of horses being in charge of "their humans" as they said.

"Yes," Phillip said, looking at me. I shrugged back, not knowing where Oreius was going with this thought.

"Even though I doubt any of the Talking Horses would hesitate a moment to allow one of the future kings to ride them, most have no experience with having a human ride them. But you seem surprisingly comfortable with a human," Oreius said.

Phillip looked very excited at this point. I felt a little annoyed that he was actually excited to have some kid ride him when he only begrudgingly allowed me to ride him.

"I also would not hesitate a moment to let a one of the Sons of Adam ride me," he said, pawing at the ground with one of his hooves.

"Good. The four are eating right now, but as soon as they are finished, we will begin their training."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Arendelle <strong>

Elsa's powers could be contained by true love, but what about when she was angry with anyone else? She worried about this almost daily. Some trading partner who angered her, an annoying suitor, anyone really. She tried not to dwell on it, because worrying about it was a negative emotion and made her emotions less contained.

"Queen Elsa?" one of her advisors, Percival, asked.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Anna told me about your worries about your powers," he began. She looked at him, annoyed.

"I have an idea. There are rumors of Narnia being ruled by a wit-queen with similar powers. We can send envoys there to ask what the queen there does to contain herself. And if she is not able to contain herself, then we may be able to help the Narnian queen learn to control her powers at least as well as you can," he explained.

Else smiled. "Then let us send envoys straightaway! I myself will attend. I think the queen and I can become good friends."


	4. Fighting for Narnia

**Han's POV**

I have to admit, I was insanely jealous. Peter got to ride a unicorn?! He's never as much as ridden a horse before, and he instantly gets a unicorn to ride? I only have a normal horse now. Apparently being able to ride a Talking Horse was a tremendous honor. And being a prince of a foreign land didn't warrant being worthy of that honor, except in desperate times. And apparently riding a unicorn was completely unheard of, but as future High King, this boy got to ride one.

On the bright side though, now I have a horse that I control, rather than the other way. Phillip controlling me had become a bit annoying.

And you know what also wasn't going to help my jealousy? How easily they picked up moves that it took me an eternity to learn. It was good though, because they would probably die in an instant otherwise. And though I might be jealous of them getting everything handed to them on a golden plate, I felt responsible for them and wanted them to be safe. And I had to admit, they were fun to be around. And they forgave me, as easily as if I were… family… unlike my actual family.

"Hey dolly daydream," Peter said, managing to actually hit me while I was thinking. I shook my head and started fighting with more vigor. Oreius and I were facing the brothers. Naturally we weren't trying our hardest, but we – or at least I – was way closer to my best ability than I'd thought I'd have to go. They really learned fast. After practicing for awhile, Oreius then decided to have the brothers face each other. I wandered off to see if I could find anyone who could go back to my ship and gather then men I had there to help fight.

I found myself on the outskirts of camp when I saw an unwelcome familiar face: the White Witch. I frowned. This could not be good.

"Prince Hans," the Witch practically snarled.

"White B****" I snarled back.

"Is that any way to address the queen of Narnia?" she said in a mock-offended voice.

"You can't fool me anymore. I know you're an usurper," I retorted.

"Those silly Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam are no kings and queens," she hissed.

"They've barely started training one day and they're already ten times the ruler that you are," I shot back with a ferocity that surprised even myself. I mainly wanted to annoy her, but maybe I did actually mean some of it.

"Hans, dear. If you do not work with me, you will never get the information you crave for your darling Anna," she said with a wicked smile. I was confused for a moment before I remembered that was the fake reason I gave for coming here. I was rather surprised that I hadn't thought of Arendelle, or revenge, or anything like that in quite some time.

"Like I would trust you," I snapped. "Why are you even here in Aslan's camp?"

"I demand to speak with Aslan," she said with royal hauteur.

"Fat chance."

"Oh, he'll want to speak with me," she said with a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell him I demand to speak with him. Tell him it is about the Deep Magic," she said.

"I'll tell him, but I highly doubt he'll bother to speak with you," I responded, purposely turning my back on her in hopes of annoying her. I walked to Aslan's tent. He stepped outside as I walked up to his tent.

"I know. Tell her she may enter," he said gravely. I looked at him in confusion, but nodded and returned to the Witch.

"He will allow you to enter," I said with as much haughtiness in my voice as possible.

She coldly chose to ignore my tone of voice and motioned for her minions to bring her into the camp. I followed warily. Thankfully, someone had thought to gather the four children. Poor Edmund looked frightened out of his mind. But his brother was there, looking ready to attack anyone who might try to harm him. I think I was wrong earlier. My jealousy wasn't over what they were getting, or what sort of animal they were riding. I was jealous of their bond. How they would protect and defend each other, no matter how unprepared they were and no matter what they did. How they would always forgive each other. Simply because they were brothers.

I was paying so much attention to them that I didn't really notice the conversation until the Witch made a claim on Edmund's blood.

Peter of course instantly defended him, even pulling out his sword for emphasis. I grasped the hilt of mine just in case, but somehow I doubted Aslan would allow fighting to occur at… erm.. negotiations? Not really sure what to call this.

Sure enough, Aslan invited the Witch into his tent to talk with her. I grinded my teeth, furious that we had to listen to anything she had to say. They talked for quite awhile. People started sitting down in nervousness. I walked over to Edmund.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, yourself," I responded, trying to keep me voice light. I ruffled his hair. He halfheartedly smiled.

"I hope she just kills me outright," he said suddenly. "It would be better than returning there."

Peter looked like he was going to argue, that at least Edmund would be alive or something. I shook my head at him. Peter, all three of Edmund's siblings, had never been to the Witch's castle. None of his siblings would quite understand.

"Aslan would never let either happen," I whispered. "He knows how evil she is. And he knows how manipulative she can be. He won't let you be punished for something that you regret so much."

"Why didn't she try to claim you too?" Peter said suddenly, seeming annoyed.

"Not sure," I said honestly. "She might think me unimportant. Or it might be that I… I have no one left who actually cares about me, so I didn't betray anyone by going to her."

Peter's gaze softened. "You had no one who cared, not have."

"Huh?"

"Past tense. You have us now. We care about you," Susan explained, understanding where her brother was going with it.

"At least something good happened today," Lucy said with a big grin. She leaned over and hugged me tight.

"I… I don't know what…to say… Thank you," I stammered. I wasn't good with genuine emotion. Sure, I was able to fake it with being around Anna. But with real emotions? Suddenly I become a stuttering silly child. I've honestly never felt so welcome in my life other than… when I first met Anna.

"They're coming back out," Susan said briskly. Everyone stood in anticipation.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan announced to much excitement and relief.

"How will I know this promise will be kept?" the Witch asked.

Aslan roared, and the Witch flushed and sat down in fear. Everyone cheered at her reaction. But Aslan did not seem the least bit happy about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Han's POV<strong>

"Hans! Hans! Wake up," a voice called. I groggily woke. Sometimes I really wished that I was still considered to be a prince and could just command whoever it was to go away and leave me alone. When I opened my eyes though, I was glad I had said nothing.

"Peter? What is it? What's… what's wrong?" I asked, for I noticed he seemed really upset over something.

"Aslan's dead."

"Wha… what?" I exclaimed, hardly believing it. "How? What? How do you know?"

"My sisters sent a dryad to tell us."

"Have you checked his tent? Perhaps the dryad was lying. Or confused about her message. Or anything other than that!"

"No… Should I?" he asked anxiously. A sudden realization struck me. I must have been the first he came to. That's a first for anyone. I'm usually the last in anything.

"Yes. I'll go get Oreius. You go check Aslan's tent."

His brother joined us as we waited in front of Aslan's tent. Peter pushed the flap open and said, "She's right. He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said, looking at his brother. He looked unconvinced. "Peter, there's an army out there, waiting to follow you."

"Aslan made it clear you were in charge," I added.

"I can't," he said.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund said. After a moment's pause, he added, "So do I."

Having his brother trust him seemed to make all the difference. Peter finally began looking like a king ready to take charge. At that moment, he looked more like a king than I had ever seen my father look.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?" Oreius said, getting straight to business. Peter looked incredulous for a moment, but then looked down at the map, ready to try to figure something out.

"I guess I have a few ideas, but the Witch has the better army. She'll be ready for anything I could come up with," he said, sinking back into despair again.

"You're from another world entirely, right?" I asked. "So the Witch would have absolutely no way of knowing of any battle strategies from that world. It would catch her completely by surprise.

"We're just kids there. The closest we've ever come to war is the air raids."

"Air raids?" Oreius and I both asked, completely unfamiliar with that.

"Pete, that's it!" Edmund said, his eyes suddenly shining.

* * *

><p><strong>Phillip's POV<strong>

"Hans! Guess what?" I said, prancing over towards him. He looked up from his sword that he was sharpening.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be fighting together in the battle. King Edmund is leading the archers – he's still to injured from the Witch to be allowed to fight – and so when they asked if any of the talking horses were willing to let you ride them, since you'd be better with a horse, I offered," I said.

"Really? I thought talking horses hated to be ridden," he said jumping up.

"Well, war's an exception. And since you've ridden me before, what's the harm in doing so again? Plus, it'll help me practice, since in other battles – assuming our side wins this one – the king'll be riding me into battle," I said proudly.

"Oh, right," he said, his face falling a little. I guess he thought this was a permanent partnership, but the king was my human now.

"But… if there's ever another battle where King Edmund does not require me, I'm sure we can work as partners again," I added.

"No, I get it. It's fine," he said a bit shortly. I snorted and he looked up, startled.

"The problem with you humans is that your face always gives you away," I said.

"Fine, yeah, I'm jealous of the two boys getting everything handed to them. Being able to ride you and a _unicorn!_ A kingship for just showing up! The problem is though, they actually kinda deserve it. They're already brilliant at swordplay, even though they swear they've never so much as touched a sword before. And they came up with this insanely good plan from their world that's like nothing I've seen," he said, suddenly ranting. I was shocked by how vehement his rant was. He really was upset over this. This wouldn't bode well for the battle if he was bitter against the kings.

"Well if they're good at swordplay, it must be because they've had excellent teachers," I teased.

"After only one lesson? It doesn't matter how good we are at teaching, I doubt we can claim much credit for their prowess," he said.

"And, if it makes you feel better, if it was any other human they were asking for a horse to pair up with, I wouldn't have volunteered," I said. That seemed to perk him up a bit.

"Yeah, it kinda does. But... as always I'm not the preferred one. But I guess second-best is better than thirteenth best as I was at home," he said.

"Thirteenth best?" I asked.

"I have twelve older brothers," he explained. "I was always last in everything."

"And now you are close friends with the kings and queens and are one of their best knights! You got the chance to get a mission from Aslan himself and talk one-on-one with Aslan more than once. Do you realize how many Narnians would love to be in your place?"

"Really?" he asked, and I realized that he was rather young. I had been viewing him as a full adult, but there was still a bit of a young, unloved child in him that just wanted to not be left behind.

"Yes really. Now come on, we should get some practice," I said, glad he seemed much happier now.

* * *

><p><strong>Han's POV <strong>

Now that I was facing the actual war, I was… terrified. I might have never actually been in a real battle before…. Yikes. Sure, I had been trained by my father's knights, but I hadn't actually gotten the chance to actually fight. The closest I had come to being in battle was little fights, nothing of this sort. Thankfully, I wasn't up in the front point, although we were near the front on the edges. But Peter and Oreius were. Peter was bound to die. He put himself in the most dangerous spot despite having no fighting experiences except the little fights against Maugrim and his wolves, which was mostly just luck.

"You ready, Phillip?" I asked.

"Ready for my freedom? You bet I am," he said eagerly. He then sobered a bit. "Are you ready? Because this isn't really your battle, since you're not from here."

"My own land banished me," I confessed. "So this is my land now. And I'm going to fight, and if I have to, die for it." I meant it. This was the first place I truly felt like I belonged and had a home, despite it being in the midst of war and ruled by an evil queen.

The battle was starting. Thankfully, the first part was easy – for us at least. The griffins started dropping rocks on the Witch's army, something they weren't even remotely prepared for. This was the "air raid" thing that Edmund was talking about. It seemed to be working too. But they still vastly outnumbered us. The battle quickly became a blur. Phillip raced forward in line with the centaurs. I began with using my lance to spear some creatures. I don't even know the names of some of the various evil creatures the Witch had working for her that I killed. A dwarf managed to hit Phillip with his sword and he cried out in pain.

"Phillip! Are you alright?" I shouted.

"I'll survive! I think," he shouted back.

A bit later, a phoenix on our side burned through the battle line, separating most of the Witch's army from us, giving us a second to breath. But only that, as the Witch used her magic to part the fire.

"F***," I said. Phillip snorted. We heard the sound for fall back, so Phillip turned around and began galloping away. I had a chance to confront the Witch.

"Phillip! C'mon we can face her!" I shouted. He neighed in agreement and I pulled out my sword, ready to fight her. We exchanged blows, but then she had her wand. I leaned backwards, assuming she was aiming for me, but she struck Phillip on the head and turned him to stone.

"No! Phillip!" I cried. In my moment of distraction, the Witch stabbed me with her wand. I felt my body turn solid and soon was no more than a stone statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

"I'm the Queen! Should I get to decide what I can or can't do!" Elsa said frustrated. She stormed out of the room, literally. She knew she had to leave before the gathering snowstorm around her accidentally hurt someone. She freaked out a bit when she heard the door crack open, but it was Anna. Thankfully, Elsa always had much more control when she was around her sister.

"Elsa, he was just trying to point out that it's dangerous! What if that queen is in fact evil? Why not send someone else first?"

"Anna, don't you understand that I have to? And if she is evil, then I need to help her understand how true love can heal her as it healed me," Elsa said, taking her sister's hands in hers.

"In that case, I'm going with you," Anna said decidedly.

"Anna!"

"Elsa, please!" Anna cried.


	5. Aftermath of the Battle

Cold, no… warmth. What was this? I hardly knew what was going on. I tried to open my eyes, only to realize they were already open, just not working. A moment later I blinked and realized I could see. Aslan was breathing on Phillip, who was a stone statue. He then turned away and went on to a nearby faun, breathing on him as well. Soon I realized I was no longer a statue. Phillip soon followed, letting out a loud neigh as he finally was able to move. Wait, Aslan was alive?

"We're… we're alive," I said in amazement. I assumed we were done for when the Witch hit us, but apparently Aslan could bring us back from stone. "And…. Aslan's alive."

"Hans! Phillip!" Susan called. We turned and saw her and Edmund walking up to us.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly. "How…how's Aslan alive? Is everyone alright?" I realized I was still on Phillip's back and quickly jumped off since the battle was clearly over. Susan hugged me while Edmund hugged Phillip and then they quickly switched to hug the other.

"Yes! He's alive again! And the four of us are all still alive. Aslan's waking anyone who was turned to stone and Lucy's using her cordial to heal the injured. But there were several that died," she said, getting solemn at the end.

"That's what happens in war," I said seriously. "It's awful, but it's something the two of you will have to get used to as king and queen." Not that I was totally used to it either. Being the youngest meant this is the first real battle I've been allowed in. And most likely the last one. I'm not sure what I was going to do next. Hopefully they'd allow me to stay here since there weren't many other choices for me. And the ship that I came in surely left me for dead by now since I hadn't spoken with them for so long.

"Phillip, want to go for a ride?" Edmund asked eagerly. "Pete said it would probably be a good idea for me to move around so that people can see that I'm alive too, since the Witch's wand got me pretty bad."

"Edmund smashed the Witch's wand," Susan explained.

"Of course, your highness," Phillip whinnied, nudging Edmund. Edmund grinned and swung himself up.

"Bye!" he called back as they galloped off.

I was surprised when Susan tucked her arm around mine. "Will you accompany me? None think me dead, but I should still go around encouraging the troops, no?" She smiled a brilliant smile and I could already see why she was going to become a queen. Her smile alone could inspire thousands of troops.

"Of course, your highness," I said smiling back. My smile then faltered as I realized, "Why do you need me?"

"I would like to have at least one knight with me in case there are any more threats," she explained. She was already thinking prudently as a queen should. "Of course I do have my bow, but that would only be helpful if I saw the threats long before they happened."

"It would be my honor," I said in what I hoped was a gallant manner. She smiled and we walked about the battlefield. She at least seemed to be more than welcoming to me. It seemed likely that she would find a place for me here. And I absolutely knew this was the place I wanted to stay. After awhile, I finally plucked up the courage to ask her, figuring she and Lucy would be the easiest to convince and they could help convince their brothers. "Your highness, I… I know after the Witch the Narnians are probably not going to take too kindly to humans other than the four of you."

"Oh, nonsense!" Susan interrupted. "The Witch wasn't even human."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Well… do… do you think I could stay here?" I almost wished my arm wasn't linked with her so she wouldn't be able to feel my heart pounding.

"But of course! We were hoping you would! All four of us," she said with a brilliant smile that made her previous one seem dim in comparison.

"Really? You mean it?" I asked eagerly. I… other than Anna… this was the first time I seemed to be wanted somewhere. And unlike Anna, they weren't desperate for company or a way to get out of a secluded castle or just anyone to pay them any attention. They actually wanted me… for me.

"Of course we mean it," she said.

"Even… even with my past?"

"_Especially_ because of your past," she stressed. "Who… who else could help Ed get over his guilt? The two of you could, you know, talk it out and such together. And we absolutely hate that you seem to have no real friends. Lucy already decided that means she's going to be your new best friend and you know she won't take no for an answer," Susan said with a delightful laugh that one couldn't help but join in. Some of the Narnians nearby even joined in despite having no clue what we were talking about, unable to resist her laughter.

* * *

><p>I was a part of the honor guard at their coronation, holding a red and yellow banner as the kings and queens walked up the steps of Cair Paravel. Aslan named each of them and Mr. Tumnus crowned each of them: Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and King Peter the Magnificent.<p>

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen," Aslan said. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars fall down from the heavens."

Then Aslan began a chant which we all joined in excitedly.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Soon the coronation shifted into a celebration of sorts. It was very different from the coronation at Arendelle, the only one I've ever attended. Anna's energy might have seemed exuberant in Arendelle, but it would have fit in perfectly here.

"You haven't asked to dance with me," Lucy said petulantly, sticking out her lower lip adorably.

"I don't know the moves," I protested.

"Neither do I!" she exclaimed. "But no one seems to care. Not having parties for 100 years made everyone a bit fuzzy on the moves but yet everyone wants to fully enjoy the celebration anyways." We attempted to dance together in the middle of the hall. At the end of the song, Lucy leaned in and whispered, "You should ask Susan to dance too."

"Why are we whispering?" I stagewhispered.

"I don't know," she whispered even louder, before bursting into giggles. Her laughter somehow proved to be more irresistible than her sister's. "But you'll do it, right?" she asked, giving my big, sad eyes. I sighed and nodded. _How does anyone ever tell her no?_

Between songs, I quickly asked Susan to dance and she nodded.

"I thought you were never going to ask," she teased.

"You were hoping I would?" I asked.

"Of course! You're my closest friend – outside of my family, that is," she said, squeezing my hand.

"Really?" I asked, jerking back in surprise. She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Yes, you are. I hope you will become one of our advisors? Peter and I spoke it over and we're planning on officially asking you tomorrow. I mean, I know you'll probably see it as a demotion since you're a prince in your own land, but we can at least make you a lord or such – "

"Absolutely!" I interrupted, grinning broadly. She pulled me by both my hands so I had to step towards her and she gave me a sisterly hug. "I'd rather be… well, anything here than a prince back home."

"It pleases me to hear you speak such," she said. Only usage of the royal we would have made her seem like any more of a queen at that moment. Not just any queen, but my queen. I was a Narnian now too. "Surely you have redeemed yourself for your past transgressions."

I felt inclined to kiss her hand and did so. "Thank you, my queen. You give me too much credit."

* * *

><p>The next day, Peter summoned me and several others who had fought in the battle to the throne room to honor us with titles. I was nervous. None of the four had given me any hint of what titles I might be receiving. I wasn't hoping for much though since I had been turned to stone so quickly.<p>

"Friends! You have all served us well in the battle against the White Witch. We are eternally grateful for your valor and loyalty. We hope that you will fight alongside us in the years to come," Peter said, walking back and forth before the soldiers assembled. The smallest animals in front, tallest in back. I was somewhere near the back, mainly amongst fauns. Other soldiers who were not receiving honors flanked the sides.

"Everyone here will forever be welcome in our ranks," Susan said brightly. It might have been just my imagination and wishful thinking, but I thought she glanced directly my way on those words and I stood a little straighter. I noticed everyone looked happy to be welcomed by the gracious queen.

"The battle may be won, but there is still much to do. Those loyal to the Witch are unlikely to We hope to have you by our sides as we secure peace for Narnia," Edmund said. I wondered if it was intentional, having him be the one mentioning fighting those loyal to the Witch. I knew there were those who believed Edmund to still be a traitor.

"But today is a day of celebration for your brave duty," Lucy said, her cheery voice contrasting Edmund's more solemn tone.

Peter pulled out his sword and the solders in the front row stepped forward and those who could kneel knelt. He went down the line, knighting each of them as knights of Narnia. Some were even knighted as a part of the Most Holy Order of the Lion. He bestowed titles on some of the best knights. Generals, captains, etc. For those who were also to be given nobility titles, Peter lingered a second more and announced those as well.

Then he finally got to my line. I stepped forward and knelt. Peter gave me a quick smile before raising his sword and bringing it down on each of my shoulders. "Rise Sir Hans, Captain of Narnia."

_Captain? _Captain! I might not have gotten knighted into the Most Holy Order of the Lion, but I was to be a leader in their army!

Peter was still lingering by me, making my hopes rise up that I might be being honored further.

Peter said, "For services rendered, we also make thee Count of Owlwood." I quickly tried to remember… I was fairly sure that Owlwood was the forest near Cair Paravel. I could be a count there but still easily travel to Cair Paravel. I was delighted. There was nothing now stopping me from living my life forever in Narnia, working with my new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

After much fuss, I was finally on my way to Narnia. We quite literally spent months on it, since Arendelle still needed me for quite a lot. Then there was also much discussion and debate. Anna absolutely insisted she was not going to be left behind in the "boring" castle, but I reminded her that we needed someone to take charge while I was away and she reluctantly remained behind with Kristoff by her side. Olaf however, insisted on coming with me as well. I took him willingly, knowing his cheeriness and friendliness was likely to make us allies.

We tried to do some more research on this "White Witch" but there was little information available about Narnia in general and even less about her. All we knew was she kept Narnia in an eternal winter, beginning about 100 years ago and few have been able to travel in or out. There also was something about a prophecy of four "Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve" which were apparently humans – I was still confused what the difference was – who would come from some mysterious place and destroy the White Witch. I shuddered at the idea. What if whoever these evil humans might be were there already and decided to destroy me too? And what evil place was this somewhere? There was a bit of information about two humans being at the creation of Narnia also apparently from the same "somewhere" but not saying where. It was all rather confusing not just to me but to my advisers as well.

"Elsa? Are you nervous?" Olaf asked.

"No, of course not," I reassured him, even though I wasn't so sure.

"Phew, that's good then. Because I sure am and it wouldn't be good to have _two_ nervous people on a trip," he said. "But on the bright side, I won't have to worry about whether my flurry will keep me alive in Narnia if it's all covered in snow."

"That's right you won't," I said, amused by the snowman's antics. I was a bit worried though how the people of Narnia would take to a talking, living snowman. There were some stories that said that Narnia had strange creatures of its own, talking animals, fauns, and such. But all official records that Arendelle had of the very few kings and queens that visited Arendelle were all of perfectly normal humans, so I didn't set much in store by that.

"Land ho!" a sailor suddenly called.

"Oh! Is it Narnia?!" Olaf exclaimed, waddling quickly up to the side of the boat.

"It seems so…" I said, confused. We had been warned by many that we would have problems getting to Narnia thanks to it being ice-locked. But the water was perfectly normal. As we drew near the coast, it was in fact snowing though, so my worries began disappearing.

We managed to find a run-down port to dock at. I took Olaf, an adviser, and one guard with me. I figured my powers would help us out of most situations, but having a guard could be helpful as well. We were walking for awhile, but all we saw were animals, no humans. The animals were strange though. They almost seemed alert, intelligent in a strange way. I shook my head. I was thinking such silly thoughts. We talked as we walked, mostly about how excited we were to meet this White Witch.

Suddenly some large horse-man creature blocked our path. He was decked in battle gear, armed with two swords. "Are you the ones looking for the White Witch?"

I glanced at my three companions, but for once not even Olaf had words, amazed by the strange creature. I gathered my wits about myself and said, "Yes, that is us. We would like to speak with the Queen of Narnia."

"Very well then," he said curtly. He nodded and suddenly creatures came out from behind every tree and rock around us. Even – heavens above was that a _tree_ walking towards us? And some strange goat-human creatures. I swallowed. They did not look friendly. The horse-man in front of us pulled out his twin swords. "You will get the chance to speak with the rulers of Narnia, but it is not the White Witch. Whoever you are, you will be brought to trial before the queens and kings of Narnia to determine if you, an apparent friend of the White Witch, are a threat to Narnia." At this, the strange creatures surrounded us and a few creatures tied our hands up. I was too shocked to think straight and use my snow powers to escape. The creatures weren't cruel in how they carried us, but they allowed no one of escape and brought us to the most majestic non-ice castle I had ever seen.

A little girl walked out of the castle and the animals all bowed their heads to her. I wondered who she was, but my question was quickly answered even though it only added more confusion when the horse-man creature said, "Queen Lucy, we found three who were searching for the White Witch. From conversations the dryads and other creatures overheard, she appears to be a witch as well." I bit my lip. I don't know who heard us or what they heard, but we had been talking about my powers amongst other things. And how was a girl this little a queen? She was nowhere near coming of age.

"Oh! How horrid!" she cried. "But you all look so _nice!_" Her gaze fell upon Olaf and she cried out, "A living snowman?! How delightful!"

"One of them is a _Witch_, your majesty, and they planned to consort with the evil White Witch," the horse-man reminded sternly.

"But of course! Well, follow Peter's orders and send them to the dungeon as we do all of the White Witch's supporters. We four will deal with them as soon as we are available."

She turned and walked away. Then it hit me. _"we four"…_ the prophecy said four humans would defeat the White Witch… the one woman in world who could possibly understand me was already gone. Even worse, I am now the prisoner of four who know how to defeat snow powers and despise witches. I absolutely had to get out at any cost.


	6. Snow Queen on Trial

**Elsa's POV**

It hadn't worked. Those creatures were prepared to fight witches. Which also wasn't a good sign. If they regularly fought witches, they were unlikely to be too friendly towards any witches. Now my hands were covered in some sort of magical substance which completely stopped me from being able to summon any of my powers. The most I could do was make some thin ice around my body. Not much help. And without my powers, I was hopeless. I didn't know how to fight. And even my guard had no clue how to fight such creatures. None of us had even seen such creatures before. As if being imprisoned wasn't frightening enough. I was curled in the corner, crying. I didn't even really get the chance to give Anna a proper goodbye since we were arguing up to the last moment about her not joining us. I'm so glad though that she didn't. At least Kristoff and Anna will be alive and able to rule over Arendelle together.

Two horse-men came to escort me to the Throne Room. It seemed the four of us were all on trial together. There were four unoccupied thrones in the front of the room and strange creatures all around.

"Their royal majesties, Queen Lucy and King Edmund," a royal crier – some sort of goat-man thing – said. The creatures bowed low as the very young children entered. I really, really hoped that those two were not married. I recognized Queen Lucy as the one who told the horse-man to follow her brother's instructions and put us in jail. Again, she seemed to have unbridled interest in Olaf. King Edmund however kept his emotions carefully guarded. I could see that he was carefully looking over each of us, but could not figure out what conclusions he was making about us. I curtsied, figuring politeness might be our only way out of this. My companions followed suit, the advisor and guard bowing, and Olaf attempting to curtsy and instantly falling on his face.

"Their royal majesties, Queen Susan and High King Peter," the royal crier announced. Again everyone bowed, so we did as well, Olaf this time just bobbing his head. Two more children walked out, each a bit older than the first but still a bit young to be married. I wasn't sure exactly how that all worked. Maybe if the information we had was correct, the four were all kings and queens from defeating the Witch and not married. King Peter looked us over as they walked to their thrones, suspicion clear in his eyes. Susan seemed mainly distracted and not paying us much attention.

"You stand before us as possible accomplices of the White Witch. Many witnesses say they heard you talking about meeting with the White Witch. And when our General, the centaur Oreius approached you, you verified that you indeed were seeking an audience with her_. _Furthermore, the lady clearly has the powers of a sorceress. We do not take lightly the crime of evil magic," King Edmund said. He spoke without emotion, but from concentrating very carefully, Elsa saw how the muscles in his mouth tensed every time he mentioned the witch.

"Perhaps they just made some mistake," the youngest queen piped up.

The others seemed to ignore her and the High King said, "Accused, state your names and give an account of yourself. But beware, some of our subjects present can smell deceit. We will know if you lie to us."

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

Thankfully, they mostly seemed amused by Olaf's introduction. Queen Lucy even clapped her hands together and quietly said, "Oh, how darling!" A few however seemed annoyed by his statement, which was admittedly ridiculous for a court trial.

"Thank you, Olaf," King Edmund said. His face was as blank as ever, neither betraying amusement or annoyance. "Lady, perhaps you will give an account of yourself next?"

Well, at least he seemed to have very good manners. "Your majesty, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Confusingly, they all seemed shocked by my words.

"Isn't that – " Lucy began but her oldest brother cut her off with a sharp hand wave. He then signaled for one of the goat-men to come up to him. Then goat-man leaned in so that the High King could whisper instructions in his ear before nodding and backing away to do whatever errand the young king was sending him on.

"And what brings you to our domain, Queen Elsa?" High King Peter asked, although he seemed significantly less hostile. I wondered what he had heard of either me or Arendelle.

"We have heard only rumors of Narnia. We have never met or had contact with the White Witch. We had wished to begin making… contact with foreign countries. Our information must have been old for we had not heard of your majesties," I said, only partially lying. I heard some light growling and shivered.

"We would highly prefer if you were fully honest with us," the eldest girl – what was her name? Sally? Suzanne? – said in a haughty voice.

I glanced at my advisor, but he just shrugged and looked scared. So much for him advising me. I gathered my wits about me and decided that if I was to die, I would rather die honestly. "Your majesties, I was born with snow powers. From the stories we heard of Narnia – which were unlikely to be fully factual – we heard that the White Witch of Narnia had control over her similar powers and…" my voice faltered as the creatures all made small sounds – growls, snarls, and such – at the mention of her powers.

"Continue, please Queen Elsa," the eldest queen said.

"And I wanted to learn better control over my powers so I could never accidently hurt anyone," I finished. Apparently, that was the right thing to say. The eldest king and youngest queen both look satisfied by my answer.

"In that case – " the High King began, but his sister cut him off.

"Brother – I mean royal brother," she began, apparently not quite fully used to royal legalese. "We must wait until her identity can be confirmed beyond a doubt before either convicting or acquitting Queen Elsa."

I bit my lip. What were they planning to do? Send a ship all the way to Arendelle? It was an incredibly long trip. It was better than execution, but I hardly wanted to spend that much time in a prison cell.

"Well," the High King said. "That should be quite soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Han's POV<strong>

After a year of fighting the remnants of the Witch's army, there was a relative peace throughout Narnia. I had been called upon often to fight against their remaining enemies. General Oreius also often had me train Peter and Edmund when he had to be absent. I now split my time between Owlwood and Cair Paravel. I had been initially surprised by all the attention I got at Cair Paravel. After all, I was only a count. There was other higher-ranking nobility and other higher-ranking officers in the army. And yet I was given significantly more attention here than I was ever given in the Southern Isles.

I mentioned it to Edmund once. He seemed uncomfortable with the question, but eventually answered, "They see you as next in line for the throne."

"Wha-What?" I said.

"Because you're the highest ranking human in Narnia and fought against the White Witch. After being under the White Witch's reign for a hundred years, the Narnians are afraid to have a non-human ruler," he said, looking carefully at my face to gauge my reaction.

I didn't know how to react. After all my scheming in the Southern Isles and Arendelle, I managed to accidently being in position for the throne here. And yet, it surprised me but I didn't want it. If my gaining a kingship meant any of those four losing their life, then I didn't want it. "That makes no sense. I… I can't be in line. I'm not even Narnian," I protested.

"Neither are we," Edmund said wryly.

"True… but that's different. You four are practically born to rule, even if you weren't born into royalty," I said, meaning it. "Even with the very minimal training you had at the beginning, you four were doing a much better job that most of the royalty I've met."

"At the beginning? You mean when I betrayed everyone and went to the White Witch?" Edmund pointed out.

"From what you've told me, you didn't even know there was a witch until after you first met her. So you can hardly be blamed for letting her know you had three siblings and about Mr. Tumnus. Really, the only intentional mistake you made was going to her a second time and a few greedy thoughts," I said. "And then you gave her information, but that was to save your own life and the lives of others."

"But that was still so wrong and horrid," Edmund said, staring off into the distance.

"Let's see, the White Witch tormented Narnia for a hundred years, I tried to seduce a princess and kill her sister, Queen Elsa ran off from all her responsibilities, my father has no clue about all the corruption in his courts, a few of my brothers frequent brothels…"

"Alright, I get it," he said, starting to smile a little. "I guess you have a point."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lucy said, skipping up to us.

"Hans just found out that he's considered next in line," Edmund said cautiously.

"Oh! But that's not going to change anything, right Hans? You're done with scheming and such," Lucy said earnestly. Edmund cleared his through, feeling awkward by Lucy being so brazenly blatant.

I knelt to look her in the eye and said, "I would _never_ plot against you. You four are the family I never had."

"Yay!" she said excitedly. She hugged me tight and then pulled back and said, "I _knew_ you never would."

"Thanks you, Queen Lu," I said, kissing her hand which made her automatically giggle.

Edmund must have told Peter and Susan about the incident, for Peter also approached me about it at one point. I must say, they handled it very well even though I was a bit annoyed by their lack of trust in me. They had a committee with set members from each species which was to select their successor if something should suddenly happen.

"You are _likely _to be chosen," Peter said, "but should there be reason to… suspect that you are… disloyal then they would move on to another candidate."

It was painfully clear that he felt awkward saying this, which softened the blow. But still, ouch. They didn't really think I would plot to do them off, did they?

"Understood, your majesty," I said stiffly.

"Ahh, sorry, Hans. I didn't mean to… It's not like we think you would… I mean," he said uncomfortably.

"It's fine," I said. He glanced at me worriedly and I added, "I get it. It was a smart decision, really. Honestly, you four still trust me more than I trust myself. I… I really shouldn't be that close to power. Too much of a temptation for me."

But I think I was more of a doomsayer honestly, because I've yet to even think of it. Even helped protect the kings in battle. They had basically become my true family. I often came to Cair Paravel just to visit when I didn't have a genuine excuse for seeing them. Like today. Unfortunately, there was a court cased that they all had to attend since it was apparently a highly dangerous witch who had been trying to contact the White Witch. I had gone to several trials when I was involved in the capture of the criminal and wasn't eager to sit through one that I wasn't required to attend so I went down to the armory to practice.

I was surprised though when Mr. Tumnus came running in, shouting, "Hans! Count Hans!"

"What? What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"High King Peter summons you to the courtroom this instant!" he said.

I looked at him, bewildered. "I'll go right over then."

We ran to the courtroom as fast as we could, stopping outside a moment to tidy ourselves so we would look presentable. I was beginning to get really nervous about my unexpected summons. I hadn't been up to anything illegal, but I was high-profile and could definitely see the possibility of someone framing me. Mr. Tumnus then entered first to announce me.

"Your majesties, Count Hans has arrived as you requested," he announced loudly. I followed a second later to see the entire courtroom's eyes on me. I quickly glanced to the accused to try to make sense of the situation. There stood the second to last person I expected – the first being Anna.

"Qu-Queen _Elsa?" _I gasped.

Her face twisted as she spat out, "Prince Hans?!"


	7. Forging New Friendships

**Hans' POV **

An incredibly awkward silence fell upon the court. One could almost feel the awkwardness in the air. Darling Lucy of course tried to ease the tension. "Oh, so you to do know each other! That's… fantastic!"

Elsa looked at her incredulously before turning back to me. "What … what are _you_ doing here?"

I glanced desperately towards Peter and Susan, hoping one of them would save me by answering. Susan caught my glance and addressed Elsa, "_Count_ Hans has become a trusted member of our court and was summoned her to verify your identity since we knew he had encountered you before."

_Really, Susan? Encountered doesn't quite cover it, _I thought. But at least she pointed out that they weren't viewing me as a prince here… but Elsa and Anna were sure to freak out when they realized that I was more or less considered next in line.

"No! He can't be trusted!" Elsa insisted, a thin layer of ice expanding across her dress. But either the Narnians had done something to inhibit her powers or else she had significantly better control over her powers since it didn't start sporadically making icicles or such everywhere like I expected. "You don't know what he's tried to do!"

"We are aware of Han's past," Edmund said in an almost-bored voice.

"Whatever he's told you, it would be lies!" Elsa said. "He tricked his way into almost stealing by throne through lies and attempted murders."

Apparently not all of the Narnians had heard of that story for there was suddenly murmurs and growls and snarls. Probably directed at her though instead of me because they would be loyal and assume she was lying.

"Yes, we are fully aware of those details," Edmund said in the same detached voice. "He has withheld nothing from _us_." The royal plural was clear in his voice, even though he meant his siblings and himself anyways. But his words had the intended effect, making the Narnians think of the information as a royal secret. Even though it wasn't. It just wasn't something I generally brought up in casual conversation, and Narnians weren't so prone to gossip.

Elsa was staring wildly at King Edmund. "He told you?"

"He did," Susan interceded. "He was looking for a chance to have a fresh start in life here and felt he had to first tell of his past before he could move on from it."

Well… that was a nice way of putting it. More like I initially came here for revenge, and was told by Aslan that I had to tell them about me. But as always, the Pevensies wanted to see the best in everyone.

"Well, court is adjourned," Peter said. "We have no quarrel with Arendelle. Our deepest apologies for your wrongful imprisonment. We hope you will stay here for a while, Queen Elsa, as our honored guest. Perhaps we can forge a friendship between our countries. And as for your interest in the White Witch, we will have our bards speak about her. We hope once you know about her you will find that she is not so similar to you as you may think."

"The rest of us can stay too?" the snowman asked eagerly.

"But of course!" Lucy cried out. "Olaf, would you like to go for a walk down the beach with me?"

"The beach! I love the beach!" he said excitedly. "Beaches mean sand! And warmth! And sunshine!" I was familiar enough with talking animal expressions to see that they were also questioning this snowman's sanity just as much as I was. The rest of the court quickly dispersed as the two of them skipped out. Some of the younger Narnians, especially Lucy's friends, went along with them. I stayed in place in case any of the other three wished to speak with me. At least I was hoping they would speak with me. It would give me an excuse to avoid the million questions I was bound to get from the other Narnians about Arendelle and my role in it now that it had caused such a scene.

"Count Hans!" Peter called, beckoning me over to him as he went down the steps towards Queen Elsa and the two other humans. Susan and Edmund followed him.

"May I inquire for your names?" Susan asked to the two men by Elsa's side.

"Peridan, your majesty," the soldier said, bowing.

"Kai, your majesty," the other one – I vaguely recognized him as one of the advisors I manipulated to make me in charge of Arendelle – said, taking her hand into his to kiss it. Both men seemed mesmerized by her, even though the advisor was her elder by far too many years. But the soldier was young enough that I decided I would warn Oreius to keep an eye on him.

"How long we you be able to stay here?" Peter asked amicably.

"We made arrangements so that Arendelle will not be expecting me for four weeks, but the journey takes about two weeks," Elsa responded cordially. Evidently she hadn't quite made up her mind about them yet. "We would love to spend the next two weeks with you. We have seventeen more in our party who remained on the ship"

"Mr. Tumnus, please send the servants to immediately prepare rooms for three humans and… a snowman," Susan said, turning to the faun. She turned back to Elsa, asking, "I'm sorry, we have never housed a talking snowman before. Will he need any special accommodations?"

I had to smile. She really was an expert at this. Especially at using tactful understatement. But then again, with all the unusual creatures of Narnia, they were hardly going to think another country strange for an unusual talking creature of its own. And be used to providing for non-humans.

"Ah, no," Elsa said, surprised. "He loves everything really. He'll be delighted by whatever. But thank you for asking."

"Very well. Just be sure to find a room where everything is of an appropriate size for him, Tumnus," Susan said. "Are the others all humans?"

"Yes."

"Then once they are done with those four rooms, prepare seventeen more," Susan instructed. He bowed and hurried off with the instructions.

"Thank you for your consideration," Elsa said diplomatically. She kept throwing glances at me though. I wondered why Peter had called me over when he was clearly about to talk with them instead. I felt incredibly awkward there. The guard seemed ready to fight me to protect Elsa at a moment's notice even though I had no interest in hurting her.

"It is no bother. We are delighted by your company," Susan said in the same diplomatic tone.

"Please come with us to our private dining hall. There will be food there momentarily," Peter said, raising his voice so some of the servants who worked in the kitchen would overhear. Sure enough, a few more Narnians scurried off towards the kitchens.

I lingered behind as they left. I couldn't leave exactly, since Peter had not dismissed me after calling me over, but they hadn't asked me to follow them, and I wasn't exactly eager to go with them. But Susan noticed and said, "Hans, come along."

I gritted my teeth and gave a deep nod, following them several paces behind. Can't I just stay at Owlwood until Queen Elsa was gone? Or better yet, be an envoy to another country and hide out there for awhile. Anywhere but where there were Arendellians eager to kill me. And having me around was bad for the Narnians. My presence could easily be what keeps Arendelle and Narnia from any sort of alliance or understanding. I had to point that out to any of the rulers the moment I could.

It didn't help that Susan was looking back at me expectantly. I knew she expected me to offer my arm to her in the Archenlander fashion. As the only five humans in Narnia, we had adopted some Archenlander customs such as this one. But when I reluctantly offered her my arm which she of course took, Elsa saw and looked disgusted. I wanted to assure her that there was no romantic attraction between us, that this wasn't a repeat of what happened with her sister. But if she didn't bring it up, then it wasn't really a good idea for me to bring it up. Elsa's lips curled thinly, turning blue with frost, but she said nothing.

We sat down and the three of them began trying to engage the Arendellians in casual conversation. The soldier Peridan seemed more amicable to conversation than the other two, very interested in learning all about the varied creatures of Narnia. But that might be because as far as I could tell, he hadn't been anyone I encountered during my own time in Arendelle, whereas the other two definitely knew me.

"If you don't mind my asking," Elsa said coldly during a lull in the conversation, "I don't recall your title being count."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Peter beat me to it. "The title was bestowed on him for services rendered in battle."

"Really?" Elsa said dubiously. The two others looked uncertain as well.

"He saved our lives, taught my brothers swordsmanship, and then fought on our side in battle," Susan said firmly.

"He also saved my life once," Elsa mused, "But it was merely to have a way to arrest me. And soon after he tried to kill both my sister and I."

I bit my lip. She was determined to believe my action here were treasonous like they were in Arendelle. With good reason to though. I was itching to get out of there as soon as I possibly could.

"Interesting he never mentioned the part about saving your life. It seems he was mostly interested in telling us about his darker deeds rather than that one," Susan said slyly. Sure enough, Elsa had no clue how to respond to that. She gave me a side glance that I couldn't interpret.

I cleared my throat and spoke for the first time, "I… I didn't really count it as saving her life. It was when I was in her ice palace and the soldier's crossbow misfired to hit the chandelier rather than hit her."

"But to what part of that do you credit Hans with saving your life?" Peter asked.

"It misfired because he made it misfire," Elsa said, the words coming out reluctantly. "Even though he had originally come there to kill me."

"To find Anna actually," I said before regretting it. Like my intentions of finding Anna were much better. We relapsed into an awkward silence again.

"Would you care for some more wine?" Susan said smoothly, changing the conversation and playing the perfect hostess once more.

"Yes, please," Elsa said as one of the fauns hurried over to refill her glass. "I would like to know though, how exactly did Hans end up here?"

I wetted my lips nervously. That was sure to anger her.

"By ship of course," Susan interceded with a forced, light laugh. "How else would one travel here?"

"But of course," Elsa said, returning a forced smile. I was relieved that Susan had covered for me. As usual, they were too kind. I just hoped that Elsa would never find out the real reason why I was here.

"Your majesties! Your majesties!" General Oreius said, bursting into the room. "Enemy creatures have been spotted in the nearby forest!"

Peter and Edmund sprung up, ready to lead forces. I got up too, relieved by the diversion.

"Hans, stay in the castle. We leave you in charge of securing the castle," Peter instructed as he and Edmund ran out the door. It wasn't too surprising since they would need someone guarding the castle, and I had before been assigned that task since I was a high enough rank. And because if there were visiting nobles or royalty, they generally felt more comfortable having a human in charge. But I'm fairly sure Elsa would have preferred any other creature at all to be in charge.

After yet another moment of incredibly awkward silence, I said, "We better move you to a more secure location. Just in case."

"Well thought," Susan said. She raised her voice slightly and said, "My guards? Are you there?"

"Of course, your majesty," came the growled reply from just outside one of the doors. The Arendellians looked shocked by the exchange, but the tetrarchs' guards rarely were too far away from them. They always stayed just within earshot, which for talking beasts could be quite a distance so as to give the Pevensies some privacy and not scare nervous human visitors from other lands.

"Felltooth, fetch a few extra beasts to guard and make sure that my sister and the talking snowman with her are in a safe location," Susan called. She turned to me and instructed, "Check that all entrances to Cair Paravel are secure. We will be in the council room."

"Yes, your majesty," I said with a quick bow, wanting to get out of there as quickly as I could. Anything to get away from the Arendellians and their suspicion of me.

"Wait! Can I come to?" the soldier asked eagerly. "I would like to see the defenses."

I looked to Susan. I doubted showing foreigners our defenses was ever a good idea, but it would make a large token of Narnia's trust and friendship towards them. After a brief moment of thought, Susan nodded. She grabbed my arm on my way out and whispered in my ear, "Don't let him see all the defenses. Find someone else to check at least a third of them."

I was surprised though, that Peridan seemed more interested in giving helpful suggestions, although his suggestions would only be really helpful if we were worried about human enemies. And he seemed interested in every type of creature we came across, wanting to know more. But I couldn't figure out whether that was wanting to know more about potential enemies or genuine interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I was rather relieved that Prince – no, _Count_ apparently – Hans had left. Even though I was perturbed that he was the one in charge of making the castle secure. Not that I doubted his abilities at all. I had seen him leading the men to capture me after all. But I doubted he honestly would want to protect the Narnians. After all, why would he care about them any more than the people of Arendelle? At least Peridan was with them. Hans wouldn't try anything too blatant in front of him, right? But I felt the need to at least try to warn the Narnians of just how dangerous that scheming manipulator could be. Unless they were just as dangerous as Hans is. I hadn't made up my mind about the Narnians yet. I sincerely hoped they were friendly though since they had already shown that they could easily overpower us while we were here.

"Queen Susan," I said slowly. "You seem to trust Hans – I mean Count Hans very much."

"His actions here give no reason to distrust him. He has been fully loyal to us. Even when he found out that many consider him a likely candidate for our heir should the four of us die before having children," she said.

I gaped at her. "What?"

She slowly walked to a window, seeming to be taking her time with choosing her words. She finally spoke, saying, "Many of the Narnians believe only humans can effectively rule Narnia. As the only other human and an honored war hero, many look to him. But he seemed to not have realized this until we told him. Nor did he seem particularly eager. I think he was perhaps afraid that those who knew of his past might think him ambitious once more."

"Then why would you let him know it?" I asked, frustrated. I really wanted to know why they didn't just shut down that thought and name some other heir. Get Hans as far from royal lineage as possible. But as long as we were in their castle, we had to be careful about angering them, and Hans seemed to have them under his thumb, defending him at every possibility.

"I wouldn't have, but my younger brother saw fit to do so. By doing so himself rather than waiting for Hans to hear from another or figure it out, Edmund was able to gauge Hans' reaction to it," she said.

Well, at least that part made sense. But Hans was a master manipulator. Anna was completely convinced he was in love with her. He could easily convince them that he was genuinely surprised and hide his eagerness. I still had to somehow warn them in a way that would keep them from getting offended.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous," I said slowly. The queen raised an eyebrow but motioned for me to continue so I said carefully, "but what if… what if the temptation is too much for Hans? It seems you believe him changed but that does not ensure he will not change back."

She gave me a humorless smile and said, "You think he is tricking us, don't you? But are too polite to say so?"

I glanced at my advisor frantically. I had only just gotten used to the polite lying courts do. I had no clue how to deal with such honesty. He seemed rather shocked too. He just shrugged helplessly.

I forced a smile and said, "Of course not."

"Well, thank you for at least pretending not to," she said with a light laugh. "But to answer your question, we _do _trust him. But not without precautions. We made sure to let him now that should something happen to us, our successor would be chosen by a council which will skip over anyone who may have had a hand in removing us."

I breathed a bit easier. They weren't blindly trusting him nearly as much as Anna did. But he was still in a position of power which he could and most likely would easily abuse. And I had seen how the queen took his arm. Now that I had figured out the four of them were siblings, not married, it meant the queen was probably available and looking for a suitor.

"You and Prince – I mean Count Hans seem very close," I said slowly.

She turned to me with one eyebrow raised cynically. My advisor clearly was worried by this and cut in, saying, "Forgive us. We do not mean to pry into your private affairs." I was glad he interceded on my behalf since the queen's patience seemed to be wearing thin. And seeing as we were completely at their mercy right now, exceeding her patience was ill-advised.

The queen gave him barely a glance before turning to me. "Hans had made no romantic advances towards my sister and me if that is what you are implying. He is more like another brother to us."

"You seemed to be a couple earlier," I said slowly. She gave me an incredulous look, almost a glare. I gulped. It seemed her patience had run its course.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked sharply.

"I – I nothing," I said quickly. The animal guards had been prowling about the room ignoring our conversation for most of it, but as the queen got agitated they began paying more attention. One of them in particular, a great cat of some sort, had left the edges of the room to sidle up next to the Narnian queen.

"You were making presumptions on who is courting me based on… nothing?" she said coldly. I could practically feel the temperature in the room drop, and it wasn't from my ice powers.

"N-no," I said, looking wildly at Kai, but he was too busy staring wide-eyed at the animal at the queen's feet. "I – I mean yes. I – I … sorry, what was the question?" I tried giving a weak smile to her like Anna did when in an awkward situation, but it was lost. Maybe I shouldn't be so worried about Hans with this girl. She almost seemed to have a somewhat frozen heart herself. No… no I should say or even think such things. In truth, I was glad they had put the whatever it was on my hands which inhibited my powers. Otherwise this unnerving conversation and Hans being around earlier surely would have caused an accident.

"The question," she enunciated, "was what makes you think Hans is courting me?"

I managed to compose myself and responded, "He offered you his arm, which you willingly took."

"Tis traditional and even expected for an honored soldier or noble to offer their arm to escort the queen," she said. I was relieved to hear her voice seemed much calmer. "Perhaps our cultures differ in that regard." She stroked the large cat by her side, and it slinked back to patrolling the edges of the room. I didn't mean to, but I openly gaped at how tame the animals seemed to be. I realized what I was doing when the queen looked at me with amusement. She suddenly switched to a brilliant smile and said, "Queen Elsa, Hans told us about your coronation ball. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving us some tips."

I sighed in relief and began giving her what little details I knew, knowing that she was changing the topic. She eventually started acting like we were close girlfriends, sharing gossip. Later on, Hans and Peridan returned.

"Your majesty, the sentries say the kings and troops are almost finished with dealing with the Whi-the enemy troops," Hans reported to Queen Susan, only barely acknowledging me. It took me a moment, but I realized he was avoiding saying the White Witch in front of me. It must have been remnants of her troops. Although the fact that she even had troops made her fairly different from me running away alone for protection. Unless she had had troops to protect her from the likes of Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown.

"The servants should have your rooms sufficiently prepared by now if your majesty and your lordship should wish to see them," Susan offered to Kai and me, slipping into her perfect hostess role once more. She found two servants and sent us on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hans' POV <strong>

"You seem agitated, your majesty," I said to her.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked anxiously.

"No, as usual you seem perfectly put together and the picture of a queen," I said smoothly, making her smile.

"You do say the loveliest things, Hans," she said. "But then how could you tell?"

"Because I know you so well," I told her. She smiled and began walking towards the door, gesturing for me to accompany her. When we were in a more private room, she sighed and turned to me.

"Hans, she seems to think that you are wooing me as you did Anna," she stated.

"You know that's not true!" I said, a note of desperation betraying me by sneaking into my voice.

"But of course," she said comfortingly, placing a hand on my arm. "But it's just rather…"

"Annoying?" I suggested.

"Yes. Absolutely yes. We already have most of the Narnians trying to turn us into a couple since you're the only human male in Narnia not related to me – or worse, those who try to pair you and Lucy – and now we have her thinking us a couple as well," she said exasperatedly.

"Ah, and Elsa struck a nerve by bringing it up again."

"Mhmm," she said, laying her head on my shoulder, expecting me to stroke her hair to comfort her.

Instead, I teased, "You know, it's probably things like this that make others believe us courting."

"Nonsense, I act the same with my brothers," she protested. I laughed, which she soon joined in.

She then sighed and cupped my chin in her hand. "Hans, please don't let her make you think you are a bad man. She doesn't know you like we do."

As always, too kind to me. I took her hand into mine and kissed her just below her ring. "Yes, your majesty."

"It's getting rather late. Will you escort me to my chambers?" she said, tipping her head to the side and offering me another brilliant smile.

"It would be my pleasure, my lady," I teased, offering her my arm.

Later that night, I found out from the servants which room Elsa was in.

"Talla," I called to one of the griffins who live in Owlwood.

"My lord," she said, inclining her head.

"I need your help. And your secrecy," I said. "Can you fly me up to a window on the north side of the South Tower? And tell no one"

She gave me a strange look but obliged without question. I used my dagger to open the window and slid in.

"Queen Elsa!" I whispered loudly, hoping she was alone. She appeared from behind a curtain leading to another part of the room and freaked out when she saw me.

"Sh! Look, I'm unarmed!" I said quickly. "Don't call for the guards! Please!"

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed.

"To give you an offer. Just, hear it out. If my being here makes it impossible for there to be any sort of friendship between Narnia and Arendelle, then I will leave. I promise, you'll never have to see or hear of me again. This is my home now, but if my leaving allows for a friendship to occur, I'll leave immediately," I said, my voice cracking a bit. I really, really did not want to leave. And I knew I couldn't have any contact with the Pevensies once I left for they would be sure to try to convince me to return.

"And what? Would you be returning to the Southern Isles?" she asked.

I frowned, not knowing why she cared. Maybe she was just stalling for time to think this over. "No, I am banished. And I hardly count _that_ as my home. No one's there even attempted to contact me."

"But you call Narnia your home," she said. "Is that because you're higher in royal lineage here than in the Southern Isles?"

She was probably trying to provoke me with the accusation, but I only said, "Because here others treat me… they treat me like family."

She gave me an appraising look and said, "Earlier Queen Susan said you were like a brother to her."

"They are too kind to me," I said. "But I often think of them the same way." Elsa bit her lip, seeming to be thinking it over.

"Let me think about your offer. I will give you my answer in the morning," she said. "But are you so sure Narnia even wants to be allies? Even after they decided we were guests, not prisoners, Queen Susan wasn't too friendly."

"Ahh… you kind of hit her sore spot. Several of the Narnians want us to court. Since I'm the only human male she's not related to here and they're eager for an heir," I said with a shrug as if it wasn't important. "It is rather annoying."

"Hm," was all she said.

"And I know for sure that they want an alliance. Queen Susan told me as much," I said.

"I see. As I said, I'll give you my answer at dawn,"

"I can come back here the same way I came here to get your answer," I offered.

"Just how did you climb to a sixth story window?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't. I got some help and flew," I said while crawling back out of the window. She ran to the window to watch me in amazement as I flew away with Talla.


	8. Accepting Narnia

**Elsa's POV**

I figured dawn was likely to come soon, but I still wasn't sure of my answer. It was just so hard since I knew Hans was such a good actor. But what did he have to gain for himself by leaving? Unless he was lying and was going to be back the moment my back was turn. But he was just so convincing. And quite honestly, when Anna introduced him, I didn't quite believe they were truly in love. Something had seemed… off… to me. But I just didn't get that feeling this time no matter how hard I looked for it. And I was certainly looking for it and expecting it. But couldn't find anything off. He seemed to genuinely care… but that was impossible.

I heard noise at my window. Hans must be back, and I didn't have an answer yet! Sure enough, I heard a light rapping at my window so I went to open it, and he jumped in.

"Thanks, Talla!" he called back out the window.

"Is… is that a normal way of traveling here?" I asked, delaying my answer.

"Not really, Queen Elsa. The Talking Animals don't like being treated by dumb creatures. But if you ask nicely for a favor from a friend, they're much more likely to say yes," I explained. "King Edmund actually rides a Talking Horse on a regular basis, but it's rather… reversed. More like the horse owns him really and gets rather annoyed if Edmund goes around riding other horses."

That just seemed so strange to me. I suddenly realized, Hans was actually a good source of information for me. As much as I didn't want to be anywhere around him, he was the only person here that I knew. Maybe I should give him a chance just because of that. But at the same time, having him disappear was all too enticing. Another thought suddenly struck me… that was Hans' plan! If he were too suddenly disappear the day after I found out he was here, the Narnians who he had wrapped around his finger would blame us and imprison us most likely. Well, now that I had figured out his plan, I had to tell him to stay, as much as I hated it the same time.

"So… what's your decision?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't mind if you stay," I said evenly, watching carefully for his reaction. To my disappointment, he looked relieved. That wasn't the reaction I was anticipating from him.

"Thank you so much, your majesty!" he exclaimed. "I promise, you won't regret it!"

I had been so sure he was planning on blaming us for his leaving. But was staying here somehow his plan? But then why even offer to leave? I was so confused by what his motivation might be.

"I should probably leave before anyone finds me here," he said, jumping out the window. I was rather jealous of his … um.. bird? I wish I could fly like that… maybe I could. I f I made Marshmallow and Olaf…. I tried summoning my powers to make a huge winged snow creature, but only got a snowy mess. Hm… maybe that life power only worked twice? I really had no clue how I even managed to create them in the first place. I quickly made the snow fly out my window and got dressed for the day. The maids had thought to provide outfits for me.. They were close to fitting, but not quite. But they were definitely made for a queen. I suddenly realized that I must be wearing one of Queen Susan's outfits. Well… that was…generous of them. I had outfits in my room on my ship, but these were more convenient and very comfortable.

I went to answer my door when I heard a knocking. I opened it to see the younger queen. I quickly wished I had asked Hans what their names were again. The older two were Susan and P….Pe… something beginning with a P.

"Hello, Queen Elsa! I hope you slept well! The dogs said they heard noise inside your room so you must be up now so I came to check on you!" she said perkily. The only person I've ever seen to act that perky this early in the morning was Anna. Once she was actually up that is, which could take awhile sometimes.

"I… I'm fine," I said. "These are very nice accommodations, Queen Lucy." I remembered her name just in time.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I also am coming around to see what everyone might want for breakfast! We'll do the best we can to provide food that you all are comfortable with, but most of our food is meant for the other varied Narnian creatures. Personally, I prefer the berries which are very fresh since the dryads provide them, but Ed always goes for the toast and loves it."

"Ah….either sounds delicious, thank you," I said. "But don't you have servants who could go around asking?"

"Yes, I suppose. But I like talking with people, so I volunteered!" she said, skipping off. I watched her in amusement. She and Anna really would get along well.

After breakfast – which consisted of merely polite conversation that got nowhere and thankfully no Hans, although that made me worried what he might be up to – Peridan, Kai, and I went off the explore the grounds. The Narnians insisted on us having a guard, supposedly for our own protection, to accompany us. Thankfully, Hans was not part of that guard. I did wonder a bit where he might be. Olaf went to have a snowball fight with some of the young Narnians.

"Can we explore this room?" I asked sweetly to the guards.

"Go on," the panther that seemed to be in charge said. "We'll wait outside." She lazily curled up outside the room. I was relieved. We would finally have the chance to speak privately. I told Kai and Peridan about what had happened with Hans and asked their thoughts.

"I didn't know Hans, but he seems absolutely nothing like what you told me. And appears to love Narnia quite a lot," Peridan said.

"I wouldn't trust him," Kai said. "He appeared just as convincingly caring when he was in Arendelle."

"He seems so… so … _Narnian_ though," Peridan mused.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Like… he isn't as polished as you descried him being. He seems more than alright with dirt and fur everywhere, and there's his hair too," Peridan said.

"So what if he has a new haircut?" I asked, wondering how in the world Peridan noticed the difference since he had never seen Hans before.

"It's a rather messy style rather than polished. Like he doesn't really care about his appearance. More like an animal than human now, fitting in among them," he explained.

"Hm…" I said, thinking it over. That was an interesting take on it.

"And the other day when I went around with him, it seemed that this was a regular thing for him. He seemed to be doing a good job of making the castle secure. I couldn't find any way that he could have been compromising his work to hurt the Narnians. Which if he wanted the four of them out of the way, you think he would have. And he was friends with a rather varied assortment of creatures," Peridan said. "Oh, and I don't know about Talking Beasts, but regular beasts often can tell when something's off about someone."

"That is a good point," Kai said with a frown. "But perhaps he's now so good at deceiving people that he can deceive them too."

"Perhaps," I said. So essentially… Peridan wanted me to trust him and Kai didn't. Not particularly helpful. "What about the Narnians overall?"

"There's absolutely no reason not to trust them. Once they explained what the White Witch did to them, it made sense why they were so paranoid about you. But they have more reason to have misgivings about us then we do them, and yet they have taken us in and mostly trusted us," Peridan pointed out.

"But we know that they are perfectly capable of taking away her majesties powers," Kai countered. "And the troops we do have aren't familiar with how to fight such strange creatures as those who exist here. We can't let our guard down."

"We'll give the appearance of trusting them and wishing to be friends then at least," I decided. "Let's go out before they wonder why we were exploring this rather empty room for so long."

I was rather of the opinion to trust the Narnians. Well, Queen Lucy at least. She reminded me so much of my sister. I couldn't see her being anything but completely honest. But I of all people should know that secrets can be kept from even close siblings, so it was still possible that her siblings were plotting against us. And if they weren't, we could guarantee they wouldn't turn on us. Especially with them trusting Hans, if he was plotting against us.

On the other hand, Hans didn't have any motivation for plotting against us, rather than revenge. Arendelle would never accept him as king after all he did. But Narnia most certainly would. But what I didn't understand is why he would take so long to act. Or even as Peridan pointed out, compromise his work of protecting them so he wouldn't be directly implicated. I just was so confused by his actions. Unless maybe he was waiting to get even closer to the queens and marry to consolidate his position? But she seemed fairly determined that the two of them were just friends.

Then something happened to completely change my mind. We were in yet another ostentatiously ornate hall when we hear raised voices in another room.

"That sounds interesting," Peridan said with a smirk. The animals all seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on.

"It'll be best if we do not go that way," one of the larger beasts said. I swallowed. I was rather intrigued, but those animals were terrifying.

"Why? Is anything taboo about that area?" challenged Peridan.

There were a few snarls, growls, and such. A wolf said, "Their majesties would prefer it if you do not intrude on them, sir. Queen Elsa, perhaps you would like to explore outside?"

"No, I think I would like to go into this room," I said determinedly, striding towards the door. The guards seemed upset, but they didn't try to stop me. I was relieved, since it wouldn't take much for me to be terrified into doing what they said.

"Because I'm courting Count Hans!" I heard a voice shout. I started feeling icy cold. I could have sworn that was Queen Susan's voice. But she had protested so! But what if the protests were because…. Because I had accidently stuck on some hidden secret of hers. But then why would she be shouting it if it was a secret? I was so confused… I must have misheard. There was only one way to really find out. I reached for the door and opened it just in time to see Susan kissing Hans with a shocked looking foreign prince standing to the side in anger.


	9. The Storm Inside

**Susan's POV **

Prince Arran from Terebinthia had been driving me insane. He simply did not take to subtle hints of my disinterest. I finally decided to be direct with him.

"Dear prince, I hope someday you will find the perfect woman for your highness. But I fear it is time for you to leave Cair Paravel," I said pointedly.

"But why?" he protested. "Do you not return my interest? A marriage between the two of us would be rather advantageous."

I sighed. Not true! He's fifth in line. But This might be awhile. Not a first though. Men simply wouldn't take a female's no as a real no. About half an hour later, I saw Count Hans walk by and smiled. I pushed a hair behind my left ear in a signal we had long established.

I hated that men seemed to pay more attention to the idea of a man saying no for a woman than a woman saying no for herself, but if I had to, I would. And I have before.

"Prince Arran, I fear I have not been fully honest with you. You may have heard rumors of a courtship between myself and Count Hans," I said slowly.

"Indeed I have. But I heard the two of you deny all rumors," he said sharply.

"We had, until it eventually, inevitably came true," I lied. Hans began walking over, noticing my predicament.

"Hello, beloved," he said, easily playing his part. The foreign prince looked startled.

"So it's true?" he said, suspicion in his eyes. He was harder to convince than the other ones.

"What?" Hans said.

"That we are courting. Yes, it is true," I said.

"I don't believe it," he said with a frown. He was getting on my last nerve. I just wanted this prince out of here. I was almost tempted to resort to Lucy's methods. "Why are you not interested in me?"

"No! Isn't it obvious I'm not interested in you because I'm courting Count Hans?" I said as I pulled away, even more annoyed.

"Are you?" he asked suspiciously. I bit my lip so angrily I could taste blood.

"If we weren't, would we do this?" I said sweetly, grabbing Hans and kissing him. Ew. Just ew. It was hardly better than kissing my brother. Not that I had ever done the previous.

But it did the job, the foreign prince looked rather shocked and started moving to leave. But then I heard the door bang open and pulled away to see who was there. It seemed that this had only intensified our problems. It was Queen Elsa and her whole group, looking shocked. I felt guilty using Hans this way when I should have known it would cast suspicion on him again. But I hadn't known they were around! If I had, I wouldn't have. Prince Arran stormed out furiously.

"Well, it looks like our _sham_ worked," I said, emphasizing that it was simply a hoax.

"I _thought_ you said you had no interest in each other?" Elsa said, still half in shock.

"We don't, I assure you," Hans said worriedly, glancing at me for back-up.

"That prince was so determined to court me and begin marriage negotiations that I was ready to do anything to get rid of him. Please don't tell him, or it will cause a rift between our country and his," I said, realizing that while explaining it may help Hans, it put Narnia in danger.

"I…ah…" the queen stammered.

"Of course not," Peridan said. I smiled. Peridan was easily my favorite of the three. He seemed to somehow fit into Narnia and seemed so eager to make peace with us. If only the others were as well.

"Yes. Yes, of course not," Queen Elsa said, looking rather harried. "But… was that kiss really necessary?"

"Haven't you ever had a suitor that just wouldn't give up?" I retorted. Lucy hadn't, but she was younger and more direct about saying no. More direct meaning…knives… were involved.

"No, I haven't actually. Haven't even had a suitor thanks to their fear of my powers," she said, with more than a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh…." I said. I hadn't thought about that. The men in the room all shuffled awkwardly. I began babbling. "But… perhaps it simply weeded out the weak ones who aren't worth marrying anyways. I know I certainly haven't met any. It's just a nuisance really. You're quite lucky they don't bother you."

"Perhaps," she said coldly.

Hans cleared his throat. "Well, I was just on my way to the training fields to spar with King Edmund so I should go to not keep him waiting."

"Alright, go," I said as dismissal, much to his relief.

As soon as he had left, Elsa practically pounced on me. "Are you crazy? Letting him in like that?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended by how she said it.

"Queen Elsa didn't mean to suggest that your majesty is not in your sound mind," Kai said soothingly, trying to calm me. Although I was unsure whether he truly wanted to calm me or was simply worried about the guards around whose fur had began bristling in anticipation.

"I understand that. Instead, it seems you are questioning my judgment?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

The three of them glanced at each other, clearly unsettled and unsure how to proceed. I took a breath to calm myself. Unnerving our guests wasn't going to help anything, no matter how much their bias against Hans annoyed me.

"No, of course not," Elsa said insincerely. "Just that… I think it would be difficult to be that close to him and not be affected by his charm."

I couldn't help laughing a little at that. "Trust me, it's fairly simple. Honestly, we both get a little grossed out when we kiss. Which has only happened twice. Well three times now."

"Fairly simple?" Elsa said under her breath, sounding a bit miffed. I paused, wondering what had offended her now. Then I remembered her sister. Oops.

"Fairly simple for one who is aware that she has a plenitude of other options," I clarified. "And who met Hans when not looking for potential love."

That seemed to placate her a bit. "So… there's absolutely no chance of anything? Ever?"

I was a bit perturbed by that. "I can't say with any certainty. Marriage to him would make many of our subjects pleased. And who's to say we wouldn't eventually fall in love? I do not know. But I do know that he has no interest in trying to seduce me. And as of this moment in time, neither of us have _any_ romantic interest in each other."

"I see," she said quietly. I looked her over, wondering if she was finally accepting my words.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a prince I need to usher out of the castle as quickly as I can without starting a war with his country," I said wryly. "Unless, of course, you want his attentions?"

She gave me a withering glance, but it was more friendly than it was antagonizing. Well, some progress. She then said, "I suppose we'll keep on exploring the castle."

* * *

><p><strong>Hans' POV<strong>

After narrowly dodging an arrow with Elsa seeing Susan and I "kissing", there had been a surprising lack of conflict for the next week. Kai clearly did not trust me or even the other Narnians. While I wasn't particularly offended that he distrusted me, I did think him ridiculous for distrusting the other Narnians. Peridan however was the exact opposite. He loved anything and everything Narnian and delved eagerly into Narnian culture. Same with Olaf, but that was hardly a surprise. He quickly became Lucy's closest companion. And it took him barely any time to warm up – or perhaps that's the wrong term to use for a snowman – to me.

But Elsa… she was as unpredictable as winter. It seemed she was a storm just waiting to happen, whether figuratively or perhaps all too literally. She was spending an unusual amount of time with me. I finally gave in and asked.

"Queen Elsa, not that I mind you being around, but I would have figured you would want to spend as little time with me as possible," I said.

"You… you've been surprisingly helpful," she admitted.

"Really?"

"In helping me understand Narnian culture, since we're both outsiders here who were born to fairly similar cultures," she explained. While that might be true, I highly doubted that would be enough to get her over her hatred of me.

"Well, it's easy to make friends with a culture who's so open and friendly," I said with a wide shrug.

"I lived alone my whole life. Friendship doesn't exactly come easy to me," she reminded.

"While I didn't technically live alone, I was the forgotten, unnecessary thirteenth child. I might as well have been alone until came here," I said.

"I'm sure if your intentions had been good, you could have no longer been alone after meeting my sister," she said pointedly.

Ouch.

"I…I was an idiot," I offered lamely. She didn't respond to that, although I could have swore I saw the edge of her lip twitch in amusement. After a few more minutes of silent walking, I added, "I'm not so sure it would have worked anyways."

"Truly?"

"We were superficially similar, but deep down, nothing alike," I said.

She surprised me by saying, "I think I understand. I feel the same way about my sister sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Superficially, we both like chocolate, love building snowmen, stuff like that. But she's always so … optimistic. Full of life. Sees the good side of the world."

"But you know darkness," I finished for her. I… I think I understood her.

"And like you, almost gave in to it," she mused.

"Almost? I mean for you, almost. But I did give in to it," I protested, despite my better judgment about saying so.

"No, you didn't," she said in the gentlest tone I had ever heard from her. "Anna stopped you just in time."

"I… guess," I said with a frown. "But isn't that just as bad as actually doing it?"

"If so, then I should be charged with double murder. Those two Weasel-town soldiers you stopped me just in time. So I wouldn't turn into the monster they feared me to be, as you said," she pointed out.

"You… you were reacting from fear. No one could blame you," I said gallantly.

"Thank you," she said, turning to me with a smile that rather shocked me. "It…it means a lot, coming from you."

"Really?" I said dubiously.

"Because you have no reason to say it. Nothing to gain from it, no love for me. So, you must actually mean it," she concluded.

"I do mean it," I said.

"I… You… Would you be interested in being a Narnian ambassador to Arendelle?" she suddenly asked.

"Um, no offense, but …that's a pretty stupid idea," I said.

Thankfully, she giggled. "Please consider it though. I'd talk to Anna and get her to at least be civil to you. And as for the people of Arendelle, they accepted me even after I froze the entire country. So, if they could forgive that, they can probably forgive you, especially if I tell them you have my blessing to be there."

"I guess…" I said. "Probably best if you talk with her first or else I'll get punched over the side of a boat again."

She laughed. "I will."

"So… have you sort of… forgiven me for what happened?" I asked, afraid of pressing too far.

"Not sure… but I think I can trust you now anyways," she said.

I shrugged. It was better than I had been hoping for. "But back to the ambassador thing… it would still be much easier for anyone else to be ambassador."

"It's just easier if it's you since you already know Arendelle. And… _I_ want you there," she said.

"Huh?"

"I… No one understands me! The storm… it's still inside of me. I can control it with love but… I can quite literally feel the dark storm in me. I…I've never told anyone before… but… you understand me, don't you?" she said.

"I…I think I might," I said, biting my lip. Although I felt a bit disturbed. The idea of being the only one who understands her pain… it was so similar to Anna.

"Even when I rejected her, even when our parents died, Anna remained optimistic. Extremely so. That… that's just not me. She loves me, but doesn't understand me. I… I need someone I can talk to," she said, extending her hand. "So, please? Be the Narnian ambassador to Arendelle?"

I took her hand and kissed it with a bow. "I will. I owe it to you to do whatever I can to help you after all the pain I've caused you."

She smiled and pulled me into a surprise hug.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"We should find the kings and queens and tell them," Elsa said. "And work on finalizing the plans. The kings and queens were considering having one or two of them visit Arendelle."

We walked back to the castle. As we passed a hallway, we saw Lucy and Peridan talking together.

"Shh, let's see what they're talking about," Elsa whispered, conspiratorially. I shrugged and went along with it. She clarified, "They've been spending a suspicious amount of time together."

"He spends a lot of time with all the kings and queens," I argued. "He seems really interested in Narnia."

"My queen, I know it's not been long since I've entered Narnia," Peridan was saying to Lucy. "But… I have a …. A question for you. Or I suppose you could say request."

Lucy giggled. "Ask away! You've been a great friend!"

"Well, it's… it's rather a big deal," he said shyly. "I'm not even sure I should ask it. And actually, it's probably your brother, the High King I should ask, come to think of it."

"Well, ask me first anyways," she insisted.

**Another cliffhanger… Teehee. But mainly this note is to ask you a question. Which of the Pevensies do you all think should travel to Arendelle? I keep changing my mind because I see pros and cons of each, so I want to hear your input! **


	10. Return to Arendelle

**I'm so sorry that it's been well over a month since I posted! I'm usually a lot better about posting regularly! Thank you for all your input on who should go to Arendelle. As you'll realize while you read this chapter, I haven't quite decided for sure on whether one character will go or not. So if you have any opinion, tell me!(:**

**Elsa's POV**

"Queen Lucy, I would like very much to stay here in Narnia. I simply feel that this is where I belong. I love it all so much! It's simply incredible! And all the sights you have shown me, all of the friends you've introduced me to, everything I've experienced has made me want to stay here all the more," Peridan said excitedly.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, well I guess I should really wait to talk to my siblings first. But I can't imagine why they would say no. But you would really do that? Just stay here forever?"

"Well, I need to finish out my turn in the army which is two more months before I can honorably leave. But as soon as that's over, I'll say quick goodbyes to friends and family, sell off or give away my lands, and then be back," he said enthusiastically.

I gestured to Hans, and we quickly left.

He laughed as soon as we were out. When I looked at him, he said, "Told you it wasn't just interest in her."

"Don't be so sure," I shot back. "If he's around long enough…"

"And he's young enough for her," he mused. "It's possible."

"See? Even probable. Like what you were saying about Narnians trying to get you and Queen Susan together," I said smugly, glad to be proven right.

"Alright. Whatever," he said dramatically. "Let's go find the High King. So we can find out the plans about who's going to Arendelle and such."

We found him in conference with Queen Susan and several Narnians I didn't recognize. I was hesitant to intrude, but Hans had no such hesitation and he knew them better than I did. We got to business right away.

"Unfortunately, there's been some problems with the giants up north than I'll be dealing with soon," Peter explained. "I would love to travel, but this problem requires my personal attention."

"One of us will have to stay at Cair Paravel," Queen Susan mused. I started crossing my fingers as Anna often did for luck, hoping this particular queen would stay here. We were getting along better than our disastrous first meeting, but it would be still much easier to get along with the darling, younger queen. And the Arendellians would have no issues believing Queen Lucy meant no harm. "I will remain here for at least as long as Peter is fighting up north. Perhaps if he should return, one of us will travel to Arendelle. But for now, that leaves Edmund and Lucy. Personally, I believe Edmund should travel since he is better at diplomacy."

I raised my eyebrow at that rather frank statement. She did realize that meant she was putting down her sister?

But there were chuckles in the room. Susan caught my confusion and said, "There have been a series of rather amusing diplomacy mishaps involving my sister."

"Like when she tried to hug that stern Calormen?" Peter said between laughs. "And kept telling him that a warm hug might make him smile for once?"

"Or the handful of times she tried to befriend animals that _weren't_ Talking Animals and couldn't understand why they were ignoring her for awhile," Hans said.

"And there was that time she kept sneaking chocolates while all the ambassadors were talking so the kitchen had to quickly make more so there would still be some for dessert," Susan said in amusement.

I couldn't help laughing. When I could breathe again, I finally said, "She sounds just like my sister actually. Especially the chocolate. Anna never could resist chocolate either."

"Well, then I suppose Lucy should go too," Susan mused.

"Just be sure to warn the castle staff to stock up on chocolates so Anna and Lucy don't finish off all of them," Hans joked. I laughed.

Afterwards, I was surprised he still accompanied me. But not unpleasantly surprised, which is something I never thought I would say. "Do you have duties you must attend to?" I asked hesitantly.

"None I must right now, but I could leave if you would prefer that, your majesty," he offered.

"No!" I said, louder than I meant. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no. It's fine. I like the company."

"Then I'm glad to be of service," he said gallantly, offering me his arm.

"I… I'm glad you'll be returning to Arendelle," I said. "Wow… I never thought I'd say that."

"Me neither. I mean, you saying that. To me," he clarified.

"Well, I mean it," I said decisively. "I… I'm also starting to see why you think this your home. When we were there, just… joking. It felt so natural. Even though I hardly know them. And they managed to share old memories without me feeling like an outsider, a feeling I am far too used to unfortunately."

"No one is an outsider to them," he said. "Queen Elsa, you don't have to feel alone."

"I… I don't. I'm actually… happy for once. People who aren't related to me seem to care about me. And are eager to travel with me!" I said excitedly.

"Who wouldn't?" he said. I couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.

"Everyone who's terrified of my powers?" I said wryly.

To my surprised, he stopped walking and turned me to face him. He took my hands into his.

"Don't," I said softly. "That… that's practically tempting fate. My power tends to come from my hands."

"I know," he said, gripping my hands tighter and stroking them with his thumbs. "I want you to know I'm not terrified of your powers."

I blushed inadvertently. "Really?"

Every ambassador had done everything they could to _avoid_ touching me. Even if they were tactful enough to say nothing, it was painfully clear every human but Anna and perhaps Kristoff was afraid to get to near to me, and even more terrified of touching me. And yet Hans had done so without any hesitation. I felt warm inside. As warm as melting snow.

"Of course, my queen," he said, lifting my hand to kiss it. I blushed even harder despite myself. What was Hans doing? This… I… Even though it was almost expected for various ambassadors, lords, and such to kiss my hand, none had done so.

"Thank you," I said shakily.

His eyebrows pulled together in bemusement. "Is something wrong? You seem upset."

"I… no. I'm fine," I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "I… You should probably get to whatever it is you need to get to before we leave for Arendelle."

"As a matter of fact, I should probably return to Owlwood to settle things there. They only anticipated me being here for a short trip, so there's a lot to settle," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Han's POV <strong>

I didn't see Elsa again until it was time to leave. Predictably, Lucy and Olaf were quite transparently excited. Olaf was running about the ship, showing Lucy its every nook and cranny. Edmund was of course much more reserved, taking everything in but without being so obvious about it as Peridan showed him about. The other sailors were busy setting about their work.

Which left me with Elsa.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "How is it in Owlwood?"

"Fantastic as ever. A friend Lucy introduced me to a while ago, Mr. Tumnus, is going to be overseeing things there if anything goes wrong. Not that much ever does really."

Over the course of the ship ride, Elsa and I grew strangely close. Of course I wanted to see her, to prove to her I had changed, but she seemed to genuinely want me around all the time as well. While I was thrilled that she seemed to have thoroughly forgiven me, I couldn't help being apprehensive. Was this just some sort of lull before the storm? And I couldn't help anticipating how the people of Arendelle – Anna especially – would react.

When Arendelle finally came into view, Elsa approached me where I was leaning on the side of the boat.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Loads," I said honestly.

"There's no need to be," she said kindly. "You managed to get my trust, I'm sure you can win over there's."

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't been too sure if her kindness was because of my connection with the Narnians or true forgiveness.

"When you took my hands," she said, reaching her hands out to me again. Instinctually, I took them in mine. Her hands were so cool and smooth. She smiled and said, "I knew there was no way you thought me evil anymore. And… taking my hands was a huge step that quite frankly, no one else feels comfortable doing. I don't think you would have been able to pluck up the courage if you hadn't truly changed and didn't truly want forgiveness."

"This really means a lot to me," I said, gripping her hands in happiness. "Friends?"

"Friends," she said, grinning back. "I don't really have many of those."

"Neither do I. In fact, other than the Narnian kings and queens, you're my only human friend," I said.

She laughed. I raised an eyebrow and she said, "Sorry, I still just can't get over the idea of being friends with Talking Animals."

"I can't get over the fact that you literally created life in snow," I pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose that's stranger," she agreed.

"Look! There's your sister," I said, suddenly looking anxious again. "I… I'll go make myself scarce before she sees me. Then I can kinda stay out of the way until after you've had a chance to warn her a bit."

"Alright," she said, looking amused.

"Hey, stop looking so amused! This is my life on the line," I said melodramatically, much to her amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I was so excited for my sister's return. And to find out if she had found the White Witch or not. And… kinda excited to no longer have to act as Regent. At least it wasn't much work since the counselors were capable of running Arendelle by themselves mostly. But I still had to be there to sign whatever and officiate over boring meetings and ceremonies and such. So dull! Occasionally Kristoff would join me, but he was just as bored as I was. But now Elsa was back and could take over again. Hooray! And Olaf would be back too!

Three days before they arrived though, we got the surprise of our life! A _Talking Bird_ of all things showed up at the castle to announce their arrival. That's right. A _Talking_ Bird! Narnia has animals that talk! It's so crazy! I mean, Sven understands humans and can kinda communicate with Kristoff, but that's completely different. It's not like Sven is _actually _talking. But this bird was! His name was Swallowpad and he told us when they'd be arriving and that King Edmund and Queen Lucy of Narnia were coming too. But when I freaked out about all the preparations that would take, Swallowpad assured me they were fairly relaxed and wouldn't mind disorganization. So if he's right then this should be fun!

All the Arendellian sailors – the guards, advisers, and such that Elsa brought with her – exited first. I was growing impatient. I wanted to see my sister and Olaf! And the visiting king and queen!

Finally, Olaf ran off the gangplank. "Anna! Kristoff! Sven! You won't believe what happened!"

"What happened?" I asked excitably.

"We met – " he began, but then Elsa arrived.

"Anna! Kristoff! I've missed you so," she said, cutting off Olaf. Oddly, it almost seemed intentional.

"Elsa!" I said, grabbing her into a tight hug. As usual, Kristoff just awkwardly doffed his hat and bowed to her. "So were you successful in finding the White Witch? Were you able to help her?"

"No. She was dead before I got there, and from what I've heard, that's a good thing. She used her powers quite sadistically. But I met the new kings and queens of Narnia. Four siblings who rule together. And two of them are coming and I think you'll get along quite well with Queen Lucy."

Elsa then became proper again when two young children walked off the gangplank and said, "King Edmund, Queen Lucy, may I present you my sister Princess Anna and her friend Kristoff, the Official Arendelle Ice Master? And this is Sven, the Official Arendelle Ice Deliverer."

Wow. They were young! But then again, same with me and Elsa. King Edmund's face remained impressively impassive, but the queen giggled when she heard Kristoff's and Sven's titles.

"So nice to meet you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Narnia extends you her warmest greetings," Edmund said, taking my hand and kissing it formally. Despite my best attempt at controlling myself, I couldn't help giggling.

"And then… well, there's one more person for you to meet. He's going to be Narnia's new ambassador to Arendelle so he's going to be around a lot," Elsa said. I knew that ambassadors, especially those specifically assigned to a country were around fairly often. And she knew that I knew. So why did she feel the need to clarify that?

"That's exciting!" I said.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you to… just, please don't freak out when you see him," she pleaded.

I wondered at what sort of strange creature this ambassador might be for her to think I would freak out. Maybe a centaur or faun like in those storybooks? Or something scarier… like a minotaur? While the thought did scare me a bit, it didn't hamper my excitement. "Okay. I promise not to freak out!"

"Alright," she said slowly, as if unsure whether I would keep to my word. She turned back to the ship and called, "I've warned her! You can come out now."

I noticed the Narnian king and queen looked really unsure about it. I was rather insulted that they seemed to think I couldn't control myself! Then a human walked out. I was surprised. I had anticipated some wild-looking, crazy creature. Why did they think I would freak out if a human walked out?

It took me quite a while to figure out who he was. His appearance had completely changed from the smooth, dapper princely look he always had. I grew angry. How dare he return to Arendelle after everything that he did?

I stormed right up to him. "What do you think you're doing coming here?" I shouted as a punched him so hard he fell into the water.


	11. Frozen Heart

**Elsa's POV**

"Anna!" I said in exasperation, glancing at the young Narnian queen and king. Good thing it was the two of them and not their older siblings. Punching a country's ambassador usually isn't the best form of diplomacy. Thankfully, Hans just crawled out with a sheepish smile.

"That could've gone worse," he said ruefully.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Anna started shouting.

"Anna!" I shouted. More quietly, I whispered to her, "He's their ambassador! Let's try not to alienate them already. I'll explain later."

Anna was still very clearly glaring at Hans, but at least she kept quiet. Kristoff tugged on her sleeve to pull her back.

"How about some refreshments? Some wine, perhaps?" I said smoothly.

"Delightful!" Lucy chirped, eager to get past this awkwardness.

Over refreshments, Kristoff made a valiant effort at easing the tension. "So, how was Narnia? Did you, um, meet the Witch?"

The Narnians froze. I cleared my throat and said, "Um, no. She's… she's not misunderstood. And…well, she's dead anyways."

"Oh," he said.

"So, you didn't get anything out of the trip?" Anna said with a frown.

"Now, now, I wouldn't say there. We made new allies with the Narnians. To many years of alliance!" I said, holding my glass in a toast.

"Yay! Friendship," Olaf said.

"Yes. Yay. Friend. Ship," Anna said, clearly less than happy.

"So…" Kristoff began, another attempt at conversation. I had to hand it to him for at least trying. Especially for the anti-social mountain man that he was. "How'd it all go?"

"I met them instead when searching for the Witch. They are from another world entirely," I said. I knew he meant how'd I met Hans, but that could be saved for another time. A time where if Anna made a scene it wouldn't be so public and damaging. Anna was now pouting in her chair. I inwardly sighed. Why hadn't my sister ever paid attention in etiquette classes? Lucky Narnians seemed to be forgiving or else she would cost us an alliance.

"And it sounds amazing! Lu says people have flying machines in that world!" Olaf exclaimed, breaking the tension.

"Flying machines?" Anna asked, her interest finally piqued.

Lucy and Edmund dove into talking about their world, grateful to be steered towards a topic that wasn't loaded. Anna was understandably fascinated. Even Kristoff was impressed and actually being quite sociable, probably because the Narnians were acting more their age than as kings and queens.

Later that night I found Hans wandering the castle alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he jumped after I put my hand on his shoulder gently.

"I… It just feels strange to be back here," he admitted. "I feel like I really don't belong. Unwanted. Although feeling unwanted isn't exactly a new experience to me."

"You do belong," I said, offering him my hand. "_I_ want you here and this is _my _castle."

He smiled almost forlornly as he grasped my hand in his. "Do _you_ feel welcome here?"

He cut right to the heart of it. I didn't actually, despite it being my castle. There were far too many who simply tolerated me as queen because they didn't trust Anna to rule and there were no other heirs. And as their queen they knew better that to be too obvious about it, but it was still much more apparent that they realized. I laid my head on Hans' shoulder in response. He understood and slung an arm around me.

"Queen Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly.

"You're right though. But at least Anna wants me around. And you want me around, don't you?" I said, looking up at him.

His voice suddenly turned funny as he managed, "Yeah. Course I do."

I pulled away, confused. "Then why do you not sound so sure of yourself?"

"I – nothing. Nothing, your Majesty," he said, his cheeks turning oddly pink and blushing. He averted his eyes and was very pointedly staring out the window rather than at me.

"Hans, what is it? You can tell me anything," I said.

"I… Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he lied.

I pulled away from him. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do!" he protested.

"Then why won't you tell me why you apparently don't want me to be around?" I demanded.

"I – I said I do want you around," he said in the same funny voice.

"Then what are you hiding from me?" I said, finding myself much more upset than I thought I should be. "You say you want me around, but the way you way you say it makes it seem like you don't actually feel that way at all."

So quietly that I had to strain to hear it, he said, "Everyone would think I was lying again if I said how I felt."

I gasped. _Again?_ But that would be referring to when he lied about his feelings... about loving Anna... He blushed harder. Snow started swirling about me, but he didn't seem afraid.

"Elsa," he said in a startled tone, walking over to me. He might not be afraid of me hurting him, but I was. I didn't want to accidently hurt him while in this confusion so I turn and ran away. I didn't doubt him for one second. He was sincere. I just knew it. But I didn't know how _I _felt. He made me feel so safe. And loved. He wasn't related to me, and yet he still cared about me. Honestly, other than Hans, no one loved me if it wasn't for a specific reason that they had to or felt they had to. Whereas Hans knew he would have had a much easier time just leaving me alone. And the Narnians would have been disappointed, but they wouldn't have stopped him. And yet he sought out friendship. More than friendship now it seemed. Although he didn't seem to be actively pursuing it. Rather, he only admitted it when I practically forced him into doing so.

"Queen Elsa?" a chipper voice called.

I turned. "Queen Lucy," I said, trying to sound decently friendly.

"Hans asked me to come out here. He wouldn't tell me why, but he thought you might be upset and need a friend to talk with. But when I asked he refused to come himself," she said, pouting a bit on the last bit. "And I don't know why he wouldn't do that either."

"I… I'm fine," I said while giving her what I hoped was a convincing smile. Apparently it wasn't convincing enough because Lucy simply gave me a teasingly stern look and shook her head.

"I… I… I don't think you'd be interested in my troubles," I said. But the little queen wasn't buying it. Then I finally asked a question that had been pestering me in the back of my mind, "Is there really nothing between Hans and your sister?"

She gave me a perplexed look and said, "No. Thinking about them as a couple is almost a weird as picturing her with one of my brothers. And I think he might be interested in someone else."

"Who?" I asked.

"Ahhhh," she said, as though realizing she had said too much. "No clue… He hasn't said anything to me. I'm just guessing. But why do you ask?"

"I… nothing," I said. Lucy folded her arms and gave me a look. I finally relented and said, "Hans… I… he said he's interested in me."

Lucy jumped up and down squealing. "I knew it! I knew it!" After a moment of excitement, something seemed to hit her, and she asked more quietly, "And you? Are you interested in him?"

"I… More so than anyone else. But… I just assumed I'd never marry. No man I've ever met was interested enough to get over their fear of my powers," I said. "And… the few that saw that as something to work around in order to marry a queen and be a king consort. Hans… I… Does he really… I mean, he only brought it up because I kept pushing him. It's not like he was trying to woo me. More like he was trying to ignore those feelings. But… why would he do that?"

"I can think of two possible reasons," Lucy mused.

"And those are?"

"Well, one is that he's male and men are _so_ stupid and stubborn about such things," she said, making me laugh.

"And the other?"

"That he truly wants to be your friend first and foremost and was scared you'd be upset by his feelings because of his history with your sister," she said more seriously.

"I… I knew he meant what he said though. That is wasn't like that," I pondered.

"Did he know you believed him? And that's not going to stop all the other skeptics," she pointed out. "Plus, he's not royalty anymore. A marriage to him wouldn't be advantageous anymore so he probably thinks there wouldn't be a chance."

"A count still is a decent match," I protested.

Lucy covered her mouth and giggled. "Oooh, you wouldn't have protested that if you didn't like him too!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was just saying…"

"Were you?" she teased. I blushed.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"You're blushing! You're actually blushing!" she giggled, jumping up and down again.

"Would you mind giving me some private time alone with my thoughts?" I requested. After being in solidarity my whole life, I often found it hard to think with others around. She nodded and skipped off cheerfully.

Hans…

He was incredible really. Never thought I would say that. But I knew from experience how hard it could to turn one's life around. And he understood me, he really did. About being alone our whole life. About people not wanting us around. About redemption.

I turned as I heard the door quietly click closed.

"Queen Elsa."

"Count Hans."

I stared as he walked over to me, unsure what he wanted. "I… I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I wrote to Narnia to tell them they should send another ambassador to serve her. Susan had been hoping to come soon anyways so she'll come and handle everything."

I stared at him incomprehensibly. He didn't want to be here anymore? And his first instinct for that is to have his precious _Susan_ come and fix everything? For a man who supposedly had no interest in her and vice versa, he sure jumped to thinking about her quickly.

"Of course. I'm sure you were quite eager for Queen Susan to come," I said coldly.

"She's great at smoothing things over," he said questioningly.

"Oh, I'm sure she is," I said. Perfect Susan. If I had to hear him talk about her any more I would gag. I could already feel a blizzard beginning to swirl around me at my feet, slowly circling its way higher and higher.

"Else? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at my snowstorm.

"_Nothing_," I said too loudly.

He suddenly crossed the room briskly. "Elsa! It's alright. I'm leaving. You don't have to worry about the trouble of me coming between you and your sister, what everyone thinks of me, or about me pursing you. It'll be like I was never here."

He wanted to leave? After everything he had said? Icy tears slid down my face as an icy cover expanded across the room. Hans carefully stepped on the ice, trying not to slip.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry!"

Sorry? For abandoning me? And for running right back into _Susan's _arms? But then another thought crossed my panicked mind. "Don't come near me!"

"Elsa… if you truly want me gone I'll leave. But I can't just leave you like this! Should… should I call Anna to try to help you?" he plead.

"No! No!" I screamed as he took another step towards me and towards danger. He slipped on the icy ground and lost his footing. I reached out to help him, but my powers had other ideas. Snow shot out of them, hitting him squarely in the heart. The storm froze in place as Hans fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Elsa?" he asked in a small, terrified voice.

I ran to him, lifting his head into my lap. "Oh, god, Hans… Hans, I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"We heard noises," Lucy explained breathlessly.

"Hans?" Edmund shouted as the two of them ran towards us. Kristoff and Anna soon followed behind them. When they saw Hans half-unconscious in the middle of the frozen snowstorm, Edmund's hand flew to his sheathed sword. "What have you done to him?" he demanded loudly.

"Not her fault. It's… all my fault," he whispered.

"No, Hans! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," I sobbed. I turned to the Narnians and said, "I… I didn't mean to! I… I froze his heart… It was an accident I swear! I would never hurt him."

"Well, true love's kiss fixes that, but seeing as his heart was already frozen before he doesn't have a true love to help him," Anna said, a bit bitterly.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow directed at me. Hans glanced up but quickly looked away as though some great hope had been dashed. I gasped. True love's kiss… Was he my true love? I…. I hadn't thought so... My feelings for him were so new. I didn't even know him that closely yet. True love takes years and years, not a matter of weeks. But Hans was dying now, not years from now. If there was even the slimmest chance that it might work, I had to try.

I leaned in.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Anna said in confusion. Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth in barely concealed excitement. She must truly believe that it would work. Hans looked up at me, shocked that I was going to try. I cupped his head in my hands and leaned in. His now cold hands grippe my upper arms tightly, I had no clue how to kiss. I had been alone so long that even normal interactions were foreign to me. This was as though from another world to me. But it could save his life. I kissed him.


	12. Unfrozen

_**I am so so so sorry for not updating! Hey, at least it's less than a year? (barely) I promise that the next update will **_**not****_ take nearly as long! Thank you to everyone who's commented/favorited/followed since the last time I posted. Hope you like this update! We're almost at the end of the story_**

**Elsa's POV**

When nothing instantly happened, I could feel myself start to cry, my heart that he had so recently helped me put back together breaking again. I would have done anything to save him. His hands were slowly freezing on my arms, a sure sign that the kiss hadn't work. I didn't even know who to blame. Was I incapable of love? Was it I who fail him after he trusted me to not hurt him? And then trusted that I could save him from the evil I had done to him? After this, it was clear no one could ever truly love me other than my sister.

But then I started feeling warmth on my arms where he was gripping them. Eventually, the ice on his hands cracked as he slightly twitched his fingers. Some color had returned to his pale white face.

"It – It's working," I said in disbelief as he stirred. I grabbed his hands and held them to my heart, beginning to cry frozen, crystalline tears. I wanted to ask if he hated me, but fear of his answer stilled my tongue.

"Yeah. It's working!" he said, slowly coming back. He gazed up at me with a look of wonderment and adoration and in that moment knew he harbored no hate for me. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment at the way he looked at me, my heart beating faster and head feeling light. When my sister unfroze, I had felt just as horrified and then relieved and overjoyed, but this was different. It was…in love, rather than love. Hans was shaking his head, feeling his arms as he began to move again. "I – this is amazing! I…True love's…kiss…I would have never thought…"

"This is impossible!" Anna shouted, stamping her foot impetuously. "You and _him_?"

"He…I told you he changed," I argued, not bothering to look at her. I was still concentrated on Hans who was slowly getting his color back. He looked far more handsomer than I had remembered. I reached my hand out to brush back some hairs that had come loose in all the chaos. He surprised me with lopsided smile that I couldn't help returning. When I had first met him, I couldn't help disliking him even though Anna had no trouble liking him. Now, Anna hated him, but I couldn't help being charmed by his smile.

"It wouldn't have worked unless it was true love," Lucy pointed out, jumping up and down excitedly. "So are the two of you finally going to get together! This is so great! I'm going to tell Pete and Su straightaway!"

"No, they are _not_ in _love_!" Anna exclaimed.

"If it wasn't true love, it wouldn't have worked," Kristoff pointed out. When Anna glared at him, he shrugged helplessly and defended, "Just saying!"

"This is so great!" Olaf said cheerfully. "At your wedding, we could have snow cones and sandwiches and ice cream and hot dogs!"

"Oo! We could be the Narnian delegation to your wedding!" Lucy squealed happily.

"They're not going to be getting _married_!" Anna complained. I winced, realizing how difficult it would be to get Anna to even be civil to Hans, much less accept him as the man I love. "You know that's what he wanted all along!"

"I don't want it," he said quickly, as I helped him to his feet.

"You…wouldn't want to marry me?" I said, surprised to see how much it hurt.

"No. I mean yes. I mean – " he fumbled.

"I hate double negatives. So difficult to answer correctly," Lucy commented cheerfully, most likely as an effort to help Hans.

"I mean I would want to. That is, if you want to," he began. I nodded, truly hoping he'd continue along that line of thought. He looked down humbly, most likely feeling awkward in the situation, " But …it would cause you too much trouble. There would so much suspicion…I can't do that to you. And I don't even trust myself. I know I shouldn't have power. It corrupts me."

"Hans, the only suspicion you need worry about is me, and I trust you completely. You've managed to be close to power in Narnia and did no wrong there. Why would it be any different in Arendelle?" I said, slipping my hands into his carefully, feeling as though I was calm enough to not hurt him further. "And I hope that you trust I could never hurt you again? Even though…I probably don't deserve that after what just happened."

"I'm not afraid of being frozen again," he answered, probably the best answer he could give. "I…I love you. It would be worth it. But I still am a traitor to Arendelle for what I did. By all rights, I shouldn't have been allowed to step foot in your kingdom. I could never cause you such trouble. Especially when not even your sister would accept us."

"Nor would anyone else," Anna interrupted angrily.

I couldn't believe Anna would say such a thing, for in my mind, his kind words would have melted even the most frozen of hearts. "Hans…I _want _you by my side. There's no other man I love, no other man who is brave enough to be around me and my…powers."

Anna made a rude gagging sound which both of us simply ignored.

"In Narnia, anyone we married would just be a Princess or Prince Consort and wouldn't _necessarily_ have any claim to the throne," Lucy mused as though she was commenting on something completely random.

"I trust you and would have no problem with you ruling by my side, but if that's what is needed to have you stay with me…" I offered eagerly, delighted to have a possible course of action. Hans hesitated, but then nodded.

"I love you, Elsa. And I trust you. It's me I don't trust. And neither will anyone else. Keeping me out of power is for everyone's benefit. But…I don't want to deny my heart anymore than you want to deny yours. It would be an honor to spend my life with you," he pledged.

"So…we…we're ….we're together now?" I said, giggling a bit. I had never been in any sort of romantic relationship before. Hadn't even been in many relationships of any sort quite frankly. I was quite uncertain how to act and a bit embarrassed, but all that truly mattered to me at that moment was Hans. "And…going to eventually marry?"

"I guess so. That still leaves two problems though," he said.

"What is that?"

"Convincing your counselors that this is enough to keep Arendelle safe from me so that they'll bless the marriage. And…" he began, looking slowly, deliberately looking at Anna. "I doubt you would agree to anything your sister would be against. And I'm guessing you are still against this?"

Anna set her jaw stubbornly. "Damn right I'm against this!"


	13. The Last Step

**Anna's POV**

"I can't believe it! She saw through him the first time, why does she believe him now?" I said exasperatedly.

"Wouldn't that be all the more reason to trust her judgment?" Kristoff pointed out. The fact that he was probably making sense irritated me. I wanted to rant, not hear common sense.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, unable to come up with a better answer.

I then heard a succinct but firm rapping at the door.

"You're expecting someone?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa, if that's you, just know I'm still mad at you," I called.

Kristoff gave me a withering look. "I think she means come on in," he reinterpreted. Although I did actually want her to come in. Mostly so I could tell her how utterly foolish she was being.

The door creaked open slowly and the person I wanted to see the least stuck his stupid head in. "Does that apply to me too?"

"What are you doing here?" I scowled. Apparently Hans took that as an invitation to enter, for he let himself right in.

"I …I just wanted to ask you to take it out on me rather than your sister. It's me you're really mad at, but it's her you're hurting," he said.

This just got me more upset. "You do _not _get to tell me what hurts my sister. You tried to _kill_ her!" I screamed. I could see Kristoff getting up warily, sizing up the prince.

"You should leave," he said to Hans. "After everything you did to them."

"I actually gave Elsa that choice back in Narnia. That I would leave until she had finished with Narnia so as to not interfere. And then I wouldn't have come here if Elsa hadn't asked me to," he protested. "I completely understand why she wouldn't want me around. To be honest, not sure why she does want me around. But she does, and I love her too much to leave if she wants me here."

I was trying very, very hard to stay angry at him, but it was hard to not believe him. "Then prove it," I challenged.

"How?" he asked. Darn. I was hoping he'd just say no. Now I needed something to respond with.

"Um…" I stalled, looking to Kristoff who just gave his usual clueless shrug. I silently grimaced in frustration at his uselessness.

"I mean it," Hans said firmly. "I really do love her. And I don't mean any of you harm. So if there's a way I could prove it, I would. But I'm not leaving."

While I was still trying to think of some response, an awkward silent fell. I knew I had to say something as both men were looking intently at me. Thankfully, I was saved by a sudden rapping at the door. "Come in!" I said instantly, eager for any distraction.

One of Hans' Narnian friends peeked her head in before bouncing in. As we all stared at her in confusion, she said in a bubbly voice, "Oh hey Hans! You're already here! I was just going to chat with Anna real quick."

"Um, you're…you're Queen Lucy, yes?" I said, shaking my head to get my bearings back.

"Yes! Yes I am. I thought you might want to chat! Although it seems Hans beat me to it. Hi, Hans!" she said equally cheerfully.

"Hi, Lu," Hans said, mostly seeming amused. "You seem cheery."

"Well, you nearly died, but all's well ends well," Lucy shrugged. "And hopefully it'll all end very well?"

Anna suddenly realized the attention was back on her. "Oh. Yes. I suppose."

"Does that mean you approve of Hans now?" she said delightfully, clapping her hands together.

"Lu. Lucy," Hans whispered loudly. "You're getting ahead of yourself again."

"Oh, I do that all of the time. Hans and my family's always reminding me to take things at the pace others do," Lucy giggled.

"You are really pushing this thing," I grumbled.

"Yeah, even though I know I shouldn't," she said. Hans looked startled by that.

I pounded. "Why's that?"

"Because if Hans stays here, Narnia loses him," Lucy said. I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to react.

"You really trust him that much?" I said, although quite aware Hans was still in the room as we talked about him.

"If he wasn't trustworthy, he would have had more than enough opportunities to betray us. Opportunities where he could have had an easy path to the throne. Instead he does everything he could to save us. So yes, I trust him that much," Lucy said firmly.

I looked at Kristoff, hoping for some wise words. But all he did was shrug yet again, as useless as ever.

"Thanks, Lu," Hans said, almost sounding surprised.

"If there's anything you want to talk about with me, I guess I'll be …maybe in the nearby village. It looks cute!" Lucy chirped. "Which should also mean I'd be easy to find. Since the Narnians accompanying me will probably cause quite a stir."

"I would imagine. You should see the spectacle Olaf makes when he's out and about!" I said, easily being friends with Lucy. I could sense that we would make really good friends if we had met in any other way. She cheerfully waved goodbye, skipping over to Hans to kiss him on the cheek goodbye.

A few silent seconds after she had left, I said, "Oh, wow."

"Wow you don't believe her?" Hans asked tentatively.

"Or…wow, she really trusts you. And…seems to have good reason for it," I said slowly.

Hans slowly grinned. "And?"

"And…The true love's kiss did work," I continued slowly.

"I was just as shocked as you were," Hans admitted. "I mean, Lucy wasn't, but I thought she was seeing signs where we were just friends."

"She seems smart. I like her," I declared.

"Elsa and I thought you might," he said, amused.

I flinched at that, the way he said their names so naturally together. Clearly there was something there, even if Hans professed to be shocked by it. He gave me a questioning look. I knew I had to say something. And soon. "Too bad it's you that'll be sticking around and not her," I said teasingly.

He frowned. "Does that mean…that you've at least resigned yourself to the idea that I'll be around?" he asked tentatively.

"It means I do want to see my sister happy. And that she was the one who was able to judge you better last time, so hopefully she's right and I'm wrong this time too," I admitted.

"Thank you!" he shouted almost jubilantly, jumping up and coming over to hug me. I stiffened, but this hug felt entirely different. It was 100% natural, no way he could have faked it.

"Just don't hurt my sister. Or you'll _definitely_ be sorry," I threatened.

He only laughed cheerfully. "I would never. I mean, now. Me the way I am now," he said awkwardly.

I had to admit, that awkwardness was not the Hans I knew at all. His lies were smooth like…like…well, I'm not a poet. But they were very smooth. Like snow! Not sure if that comparison really worked or not. Anyways, I really didn't think he was lying. "Maybe eventually we could be friends again. I mean, it is weird. Very, _very_ weird. But maybe," I babbled.

"I'm fine with maybe," Hans grinned. "Mind if I go tell this to Elsa?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged reluctantly.

Once he left, Kristoff said, "Well that was surprising. You not holding a grudge."

"I do not hold grudges!" I protested.

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"I do not! And I'm not going to go to the market later today with you now that you've said that about me," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh, you mean later today because of this you'll be holding a grudge against me?" Kristoff challenged.

"Oh, shut up!" I protested.

**Elsa's POV**

There were many years before Hans was accepted by my advisors. The people of Arendelle were surprisingly accepting once I gave my word to vindicate Hans. Anna surprised me by also volunteering to stand beside me.

"It's clear you aren't going to budge on this, so I might as well go along with you on it," she shrugged.

"Thanks Anna. It means a lot," I said in relief.

About a year later, Hans and I began openly courting. We had been doing so for some time, but kept it private so as to not cause a stir. They had enough trouble believing in him. Him courting a different member of the royal family, well, that was too suspicious for them. But when he had helped several of the councilors as a soldier, several of them became indebted to him, some for their or their families' lives.

"It's time," I said once when we were walking along the beach.

"For what?"

"For us to court," I pressured.

"I thought we were," he said.

"To _officially_ court," I clarified.

He stopped. "Oh."

"Oh? Just…oh?" I said, not sure what he was thinking.

"You know how I feel about that. I don't want to give anyone reason to, you know," he said awkwardly.

I kissed his cheek gently. "Hans. They're going to figure it out sooner or later. And wouldn't a secret courtship seem even worse?"

"I guess," he said slowly.

"If you hadn't had issues with my sister, would you want to court me?" I pressed.

"Yes. Absolutely," he said without even a second of hesitation. I smiled. I had been nervous about whether he did in fact want this, but that banished all nervousness.

"Then let's make this official. Do it proper."

"You really want this, don't you?" Hans said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Then of course. I love you. And…being with you…there's nothing I would want more than that."

"I love you," I said in relief.

It took far too long for them to accept _that_. Hans was widely disliked for quite awhile after we announced our courtship to Arendelle. I sent word to Narnia, who provided the much needed distraction by visiting. I wasn't too thrilled that this time the icy Queen Susan came, but she seemed friendlier now. She and Anna didn't get along nearly as well as Lucy and Anna had, but more in the way that Susan seemed to think of her as an amusing little thing. While I suppose that was decently accurate, Anna of course didn't care for that much. But either way, the usual strange assortment of creatures that came with them, causing enough stir to pull the attention away from Hans for awhile.

Now that the attention was off of Hans, people started just treating him like they might any other castle folk, much to my relief. He wasn't loved, but he wasn't hated either which of course was a vast improvement.

He was quite noticed though when Susan and Lucy were given the chance to address our court, which of course was their right as foreign dignitaries, but they used this chance to give testimonials in support of Hans, bringing attention back to him. But thankfully, it was less hostile than before, particularly as they recounted solid evidence of Hans protecting Narnia.

I was surprised one night when the two Narnian queens and my sister all accosted me in my chambers.

"This is the best chance you have to marry Hans," Anna said, the words bursting out before she could say anything to ease us into this conversation.

"Sorry, what?" I said, startled.

"Anna…has been telling us about the issues you have faced. However, the sentiment right now does not seem as hostile, and we could help ease such tensions," Susan said with her usual smooth diplomatic tone.

"And you two are so perfect together!" Lucy gushed, much like Anna who was far happier than I expected about this. I suppose Anna was more excited right now at the idea of a wedding than she was upset over who the groom would be.

"We haven't exactly been courting long," I stalled.

"Long enough to make a marriage announcement. And a royal wedding takes a year or so to truly plan," Lucy pointed out.

"Can we have a chocolate fountain? Please?!" Anna begged.

"Um, I guess? But I…I should definitely talk with Hans about this first. About the wedding I mean, not the chocolate fountain," I said, still dazed.

"He'd say yes to anything from you," Lucy teased.

"And, you'll help take care of…"

"Yes, yes. Smoothing tensions such as this is one of my specialties," Susan said with a cold smile that didn't really meet her eyes. I was a bit worried, but in the end decided she clearly cared about Hans quite a lot, and therefore was unlikely to do anything to harm him. "Also, while I do have to return to Narnia anon, I can visit again to help. And Lucy can stay."

"And I like wedding preparations much more than Susan anyways," Lucy reassured, clapping her hands together excitedly. I was much happier with that arrangement as Lucy was much friendlier to us, even if Susan was the more organized and efficient one.

That same afternoon, I sought out Hans. "So, um…ah…maybe you should pick a new Narnian ambassador while they're all here," I flubbed, not sure how to approach the issue.

He gave me a strange look. "Is there something wrong with me being the ambassador? It's why I'm able to stay here…"

"While, um, well…if, ah, you were a citizen of Arendelle, then, you know," I floundered.

"Then I couldn't be the Narnian ambassador since I wouldn't be a citizen there anymore. But that would happen…why exactly would that happen?" he said, his eyes having a sparkle to them.

I blushed. "Um, well, people who marry someone from Arendelle…that usually then makes them citizens to then, yes?"

"Yes, yes, it would. So what, is Lapanza interested in me?" he teased, naming one of my advisors.

"Hans!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "If this is your way of telling me to propose, then…" he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Ew!" I exclaimed as fur somehow got into my mouth. "What in the world?"

"Sorry. Fur rather gets everywhere in Narnia," he said abashedly. "So…without a kiss then…would you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Hm, no, I'd rather not," I teased.

"Good thing I'm stubborn then," he teased back.

"The Narnian Queens think I should announced a date while they're here to help the tensions at the beginning," I went on, in a more serious note.

"Excellent! You should have seen them in their home country. Their brothers were too afraid to talk with a group of Minotaurs, preparing just to fight. But then Susan and Lucy went right up to the Minotaurs to have a chat with them and invited them to tea at the castle. If they can face Minotaurs, humans here shouldn't be a problem for them," Hans reassured. "And we could concentrate on…well, maybe first I should concentrate on getting the fur out of my teeth."

"Yes, yes you should. No kisses until that happens first," I said, having leaned back the moment I realized he was going to suggest concentrating on romance.

"Damn," he said with a small smirk.

I smiled and gave him a kiss, ignoring the fact that I now had fur in my teeth as well.

The next year went beautifully. Before I knew it, Hans and I were standing before the minister, hand in hand.

"I love you," Hans whispered, gazing so adoringly at me that my normally icy skin blushed warm. In the corner of my eye, I could see Lucy and Anna both bouncing excitedly on the side. The rest of the Narnian tetrarchs were also present, Peter beaming openly. Even Sven was looking his best, and even more surprisingly, Kristoff had cleaned up.

Some of the Arendellians looked anxious about the Animals watching the ceremony, but other than that, everything felt perfect.

Once the ceremony had been performed, Hans leaned in to kiss me – thankfully, fur-free.

"I love you, my dear Queen Elsa," he professed.

"And I you, King Hans," I said, using his new title. He looked aback for a moment, but remembered that he had a new title and shrugged it off.

"Dance with me?" I said breathlessly.

"I thought you didn't dance," Anna teased, overhearing us.

"Well, the one man I know I can always save if I did somehow freeze him," I said. "Which I never would."

We opened the dance, as was tradition. But soon we were surrounded by other couples. Anna and Kristoff of course. Sven and some Narnian Reindeer were…I suppose you could call it dancing. The Narnians began dancing together, but then Susan and Peter were interrupted when the Duke of Weaseltown – or what was it actually called again? – asked to cut in. Oops. I probably should have warned her.

"What are you looking at?" Hans eventually asked, noticing my distraction. I giggled as I pointed to the Duke peacocking about the stern Narnian Queen who was pursing her lips distastefully, crossing her arms with a condescending look. Hans laughed. "I would feel bad for her, but he'll be in pieces by the time she's through with him."

"Good for her," I said stiffly.

"Just ignore them and concentrate on this," he said, leaning in for a kiss before whirling me about the floor some more.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Can we cut in?" Anna said, her and Kristoff standing there.

"Of course," I said, handing Hans over to Anna. He looked back at me anxiously. I suddenly remembered that a dance at my coronation was how their history began.

Kristoff turned out to be a rather horrible dancer, so we eventually settled for just swaying back and forth. "What's going on over there?" he said, suddenly.

I turned around where Susan was striding away from a sobbing Duke of Weaseltown who was cringing on the floor.

"Well…I guess Hans was right about her taking care of him," I said, startled. When Susan happened to walk by, I called, "Susan. _Susan_!"

"What?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Him who?" she asked innocently, breezing past me coolly.

"Hopefully this is enough to get him gone forever," Kristoff commented.

"Oh it is," Lucy said as she and Edmund stomped – er, danced – past. "Or if it causes problems, just curse us and our barbaric ways!"

"I would never!" I protested.

"Wouldn't bother us," Edmund shrugged as they danced off.

Soon, Hans and I were dancing again.

"So, Kristoff survived dancing with you ice-free," Hans grinned.

"Not risking anyone else though. Kristoff's practically family. And loves ice anyways," I responded. "He'd probably think it a thrill."

"Not sure I'd call it that. But being with _you, _that's a real thrill," he said.

"You are a thrill," I said, probably blushing again. "This…this is perfect. Everything here is so…perfect."

"I'm glad you think so. I…I'm so afraid of ruining things here," he confessed.

"Shhh. There's nothing you could do wrong," I insisted. "I mean, you could, but there's nothing you _would_ do that would be wrong."

"I'm going to try my hardest to not cause any more problems for you, love," he insisted.

"Any problems would be worth it, just as long as we face those problems together," I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Always. I will always be at your side. There's no place I would rather be," he said, making my heart flutter rapidly.

"I love you so much," I whispered as we embraced and kissed again. 


End file.
